Perfect Assassin
by JK
Summary: Unable to crush her opponents, Relena must become a killer in their twisted game of destruction, with neither hope nor mercy in her reach. 1xR COMPLETE
1. Goodbye Relena

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: "GOOD-BYE RELENA"   
  
Twenty-seven year old Relena Darlian sat behind her oak desk running through the week's agenda and prearranged meetings and public appearances. Indeed the Vice Foreign Minister had been keeping herself occupied with plenty of paperwork and political issues in regards to the maintenance of peace and prosperity of her people. Despite the workload, she still had moments where she dwelled on the fantasies of her imagination, of a life shared with the only man she could ever love. Looking up from a current document that she held, she glanced outside the massive window behind her and admired the view of the central region of Sanc. She took in the breathtaking order of society and the beauty of the landscape created in the image of her people.   
  
Heero Yuy, the only person constantly on her mind. Why does she still love him? She didn't know. After years of his service as her personal bodyguard, the only words he spoke were related to safety precautions prior to her travels and nothing more. Heero Yuy never even showed the slightest hint of emotion when he was around her and she felt hopelessly lost and depressed. Despite her feelings for the perfect soldier, she hid her mask well and conversed in the only tone she was familiar with, the voice of a true and destined leader. How she loved him! She recalled the memories of their past, the hidden demons of his life as well as her own. Perhaps he even recognized her feelings whenever her aquamarine spheres locked onto his piercing eyes of death and remorse.   
  
Just then, a gentle knock was heard from the other side of the main door into her office, knocking her out of her reverie as she cleared her throat and invited the unknown visitor to enter. Yuy walked in with grace and elegance as he approached her. Relena's heart jumped ten beats once she saw his face, like every other time they made an encounter.   
  
"Heero..."   
  
"Good Afternoon Miss Darlian." He began softly, still standing up.   
  
"Why the formalities, Heero?" She answered, offering a hand gesture to one of the seats across from her. "Please, sit down."   
  
"No, thank you. This won't take long." He replied matter-of-factly. Relena discovered that he looked more tense than usual.   
  
"Oh, alright. Are you here to discuss the safety measures for my upcoming trip to Colony L4?" She asked sweetly, trying desperately to smooth the tension that was building in the room.   
  
"No, Miss Darlian. I've come to offer my resignation. I will no longer work for Preventers. From this, my position as your head security officer will be terminated." He answered monotonously, without batting so much as an eyelid.   
  
"But... but why Heero? Are you not happy here?" She stuttered, shattered from the news he gave her as he walked over and placed his resignation document in front of her.   
  
"I'm tired. There have been no threats to the government or to you. My time here is no longer of any use to anyone."   
  
'Tired?' Relena never suspected to hear that word from a Gundam Pilot, much less Heero Yuy. There must have been something else that he wasn't sharing, something personal. She decided to refrain from digging deeper into his thoughts.   
  
"You're still needed." She pleaded desperately. "Preventers need someone like you. I need you."   
  
"Miss Darlian, I am well aware of your personal feelings in the matter." He answered, pressing emphasis on the word 'personal.' "They have no relevance to my decision making."  
  
'So he does know.' Relena thought. She realized that she cannot hold onto him for selfish reasons. 'This is it. This is where I have to let him go, in this draft office locale, this desolate location separated not only by the physical boundary of a desk but of the invisible line that is destined to keep us apart.'   
  
"I see." She replied softly, displaying an inaudible expression of pain. A moment of silence then proceeded as they flew off into their own thoughts.   
  
"Good-bye Relena and please look after yourself." He turned around and departed from the room, never turning around once to gaze at her solemn visage.   
  
"Yes, goodbye Heero." She whispered as she painfully watched Heero Yuy leave from her office and from her life forever.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Larson Quentin sat idly watching the wall clock ticking incessantly as he waited for his next assignment. The thirty-three year old with raving black hair and a deep set of lustrous eyes remained seated in a lavishly designed office building that sat twenty floors above ground, proving its superiority and supremacy against other buildings in the area. Seated comfortably in his opulent leather chair and behind the ancient mahogany table, the vidphone rang with such clarity that forced Larson Quentin out of his daydreaming. Without conscious thought, he answered the ring and greeted his boss with a straight expression of absolute obedience and loyalty.   
  
"Quentin." The man on the phone began.   
  
"Sir." Larson Quentin acknowledged. "I believe everything is in order as you have requested but I am still uncertain about the mission."  
  
"Uncertain?" The dark figure on the screen laughed with a grin. "What is there to be uncertain about? We will overthrow the government and claim what is rightfully ours for the taking... total domination of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation."   
  
"Yes, sir. However, the members of parliament are not exactly the kind of candy that can be gathered quite so easily as those on Halloween." Quentin argued. "Each one of those twelve members on the executive are simply untouchable from the look of their security measures." He paused to breathe and organize his thoughts before continuing. "Furthermore, Relena Darlian cannot ... ."   
  
"Enough!" The voice hollered immediately by the mention of her name. "I know what's been troubling you, but let me tell you this: We need not sacrifice one of our own to get inside the enemy's camp."   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"True, we do need an assassin but who would be fit for such a task, Quentin?" The stranger asked quietly, straining each syllable as if they were his last. Quentin shook his head in response, waiting with anticipation for the screen's reply.   
  
"Let me ask you something, Quentin. What are the qualities needed to make an assassin?"   
  
"Simple! Someone who cannot be caught and someone who the enemy least suspects." Quentin answered without missing a beat.   
  
"Exactly. If we plant an assassin in their mist, who are they to know? Moreover, what if we design the ultimate killer in the only individual they would never have imagined to ever hold a weapon, without them even realizing our motives?" The voice asked with a death defying smirk.   
  
"That would be pure genius sir."   
  
"Quentin, you know what to do." The man concluded before disconnecting, the signal now lost. Quentin leaned against the softly matted seat and pondered when it was the best moment to strike, to set the course in motion when they attacked Relena Darlian.   
  
TBC... 


	2. Distortions of Reality

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: DISTORTIONS OF REALITY  
  
Two weeks have passed since Heero's departure and another day's work was at an end. While Relena was putting documents away in their correct folders, Duo Maxwell barged in the door unannounced as usual, with a brilliant smile on his face. Having been through the routine before, she didn't show a hint of surprise from his presence. Jogging over to her desk with his aging braid swinging whichever way, the exhausted Vice Foreign Minister couldn't help but smile and chuckle at Duo's amusing character.   
  
"Duo, what are you doing here? Everyone's gone home." She mused, finishing stuffing the last stack of papers into her desk drawers.   
  
He offered a curt bow and replied, "Why, good evening to you too, my dear Lena. I'm here to escort you home since Alexander has decided to take the day off."   
  
As she was putting on her jacket, a frown developed on her face, thinking about her devoted body guard who replaced Heero's duties. 'No, you can't allow yourself to think of him again.' She scolded herself quietly.   
  
"Is something wrong with Alexander?" Relena asked quietly.   
  
"Nothing to worry about. He said that there were some problems at home, with his aunt. I have no idea what, but he'll be back first thing in the morning." He answered as he opened the door and let them both out into the hallway. Despite the scintillating lights that were still shining brightly from the ceiling and office rooms, the entire floor emitted an eerie sense of danger when everyone has left their occupations for home. "Let's get you home, Lena."   
  
"It's such a fine day out, why don't we walk to the penthouse, Duo?" She suggested, gazing at the blazing sun that was reluctant to set on a glorious summer evening.   
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
They walked in silence. She took small steps, thinking, contemplating the life that she could have had if he had stayed behind. 'You're doing it again, Relena. Stop it or you're going to kill yourself.'   
  
Noticing her discomfort as he always did, he decided to confront the issue that was undoubtedly on her mind. Turning his head in the cute angle that he knew how, he smiled and asked innocently, "Penny for your thoughts? You seem rather quiet tonight."   
  
"Me? Oh, it's nothing. I... I was just thinking..." about him. She wanted to say but withheld that information from Duo.   
  
"Don't tell me you were thinking about Heero Yuy again, Relena." He countered harshly. Of all the people who knew her well, he understood the tragedy of a failed relationship or in her case, a relationship that never occurred. Her feelings toward the perfect soldier were no more a secret than the very fact that the war was over. Shocked by his sudden outburst, she stopped her legs from taking another step and stared at him.   
  
"I wasn't." She lied skillfully. In fact, she had perfected the skill in lying about her thoughts and emotions when this certain issue was brought up in conversation. Relena knew that she needed to face the truth. 'He never loved you. You were never together. You don't have to right to think about him.'   
  
"Relena... ." Duo said, brushing a strand of hair that fell out of place on her face. "You know that we're all worried about you right?"   
  
"Well, I..."   
  
"And you do realize that we can see through that thick mask of yours, right? So please, stop torturing yourself. Move on with your life Lena. You don't need him." He pleaded.   
  
"You're right. With such great friends by my side," she commented, giving him a gentle nudge, "I have all that I need."   
  
~*~*~  
  
When Relena thanked Duo and returned home feeling drained, she wanted nothing more than to fall on her bed and never wake up. Once she turned on the lights, she was immediately surprised to find a man standing on the opposite side of the room. With long dark hair and a chiseled appearance, the man seemed harmless as he walked toward her, closing the gap between them.   
  
"God, Vincent. You startled me." Relena said as soon as she regained her voice. "How did you get in here?"   
  
The thirty-five year old associate of Relena's, who possessed the title of Minister of Foreign Affairs, delivered a smirk and replied, "Paegan let me in, but he left to run some errands." Vincent McCallister changed out of his daily attire of a suit and matching tie and wore a T-shirt with dark khakis that signified that he was indeed male. Looking extremely seductive, he had been trying to wiggle a date into Relena's busy schedule and evolving their work relationship into something more intimate. Of course, Relena had noticed how handsomely gorgeous Vincent McCallister was, with his deep set of amber eyes and strong cheekbones to accentuate his face. In fact, all the women from the office building flirted incessantly with him. However, his motives in courting her came to no avail. "I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat." He asked sweetly, helping her out of her coat.   
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I really prefer just staying home tonight." She declined politely. Feeling guilty and obligated to spend some time with the Minister of Foreign Affairs she offered, "Why don't you stay for some coffee?"   
  
"You know I'd love to."   
  
~*~*~  
  
The bar clock struck midnight as Heero Yuy leaned against the counter. Drinking away his misery, he had no idea what he was doing there. During the past week, he has accomplished nothing aside from the fact that he has drank himself drunk every night, envisioning a life that he will never have nor will he achieve. A life with someone he cares about, someone he sees sharing his life with? Ridiculous!! He is the perfect soldier, destined to live alone.   
  
Feeling the powerful sensation of alcohol whirling inside his brain, he decided to pay Relena a visit. Within a few seconds, he was standing in front of her doorstep, without any recollection of how he got there. Alcohol did wonders for him when he felt undeniably alone. The manipulating drinks he consumed not only distorted his mind, but altered time as well. It was amazing how fast time flew by, he thought as he rang the doorbell, waiting impatiently for her to open the door.   
  
She was asleep hours before and was awaken by a chiming sound coming from the main room. It took several seconds for her mind to wash away the remnants of sleep before she figured out that the front bell was ringing. With reluctance, she put on her robe and answered the door.   
  
"I'm coming, just a minute!" Relena shouted. She quickly checked her nightstand and discovered that it was three in the morning. Who on earth would be calling on her at this hour?   
  
She opened the door, prepared to yell at the person on the other side of the door for disrupting her much-needed sleep, when she saw him standing there.   
  
"Heero..."   
  
TBC... 


	3. Target Retrieved

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: TARGET RETRIEVED  
  
Seconds seemed to pass by like hours as the two adults eyed each other, not quite sure what the other will do. The bitter night air had the taste of death lingering possessively on Heero as he pushed Relena aside and marched right through the door and into her living room.   
  
"Heero, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She demanded, closing the door before catching a draft of the cool night wind.   
  
He did not show any sign of recognition to her question. Instead of having his usual upright posture and control, he staggered slightly while trying desperately to remain standing up.   
  
"You're drunk." She announced. It was more a statement than a question and a truthful speculation at that.   
  
"Um... yeah I guess I am." He commented as he swung his arms back and forth. Moments later he began closing his distance from Relena.   
  
"Heero, I don't hear from you in a few weeks and you pop out of nowhere? What's wrong with you? No wait, on second thought, don't answer that. Go home, Heero." She said, reopening the door and waiting for him to make his departure. Maybe it was the lateness of the hour which she was abruptly disturbed from her sleep, or the cart wheeling emotions of the heart, but she couldn't deal with him at this moment.   
  
Looking defeated, he walked to the door but before Relena could blink twice, he closed the door and stared straight at her. "Not just yet."   
  
She was so shocked by his outburst that she didn't know what to do. "Heero... "   
  
He interrupted her by saying, "Let me ask you something, Relena. Why can't I get you out of my head?"   
  
"I... " The question came out of no where and she offered nothing but a confused expression. "Heero, are you feeling alright?"   
  
"No, I'm not!" He hollered, displaying none of the traits of the perfect soldier. Perhaps it was the alcohol content flowing in his bloodstream that brought forth his outburst. "I thought that little voice inside me would stop once I stopped seeing you, but you know what? The voice only intensified. Even alcohol can't quench its thirst." His voice increased an octave with each new sentence.   
  
Relena had never seen him act with such emotion, or whatever it was and it scared her. She trembled, unsure of what he will do since no one has ever seen the perfect soldier out of control before.   
  
"Why can't I get you out of my head, Relena?" He repeated. "TELL ME!!!!"   
  
She began feeling tears well inside her irises and she refused to let them fall. "I don't know." Relena whispered, looking anywhere but his face.   
  
Heero grabbed both her upper arms in a tight grip and yelled, "Look at me and tell me!"   
  
Relena obeyed and met his death gaze, then answered louder than before, "I don't know!"   
  
"Of all the people in the world Relena, I would never expect to hear those words from you." He replied in disgust, tightening his hold on her.   
  
"Please, Heero. Stop! You're hurting me." She pleaded, losing to the battle of unshed tears.   
  
They fixed their eyes on each other for a few moments longer before Heero released her and ran off into the night, leaving the door wide open. She could feel her knees weakening and collapsed on the floor.   
  
Paegan came running in a quick pace, seeing Relena sitting on the floor in her nightgown. "Miss Relena? I heard some yelling. Are you alright, my dear?"   
  
"No, I'm not." She said quietly, letting the tears glide down her cheekbones. "He was just here." There was no need to explain who 'he' was. Paegan clearly knew who she meant.   
  
"Relena... ." He said, reaching to embrace her, hoping to sooth her nerves. "Don't worry about him. Try to get some sleep."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Stupid. He felt so stupid going to Relena's place. What on earth possessed him to do the things he have done, and worse, to say the things he said to her. It wasn't just the alcohol, he scolded himself. That was just a simple excuse. All the anger stored inside exploded like wildfire and he couldn't control it. Heero was disgusted with himself as he lay awake in his bed, recollecting the few words they exchanged a few hours ago. He couldn't sleep that night and soon it will be dawn.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Since Heero's abrupt visit, Relena couldn't settle her thoughts and therefore, sat in her favorite armchair by the bayside window thinking. Shaken beyond belief, she couldn't possibly sleep soundly now. Observing the dark scenery of the night, she noticed the clock jump from four to five am. Growing restless, she needed to jog a few kilometers in the neighborhood to erase the memories from last night.   
  
Leaving a note for Paegan, she changed into a loose T-shirt and black shorts, strapped on her runners and welcomed the morning breeze with open arms. The first ten minutes of the jog felt like pure bliss, being one with nature and the road. The sun had yet to fully rise and she could see the glistening morning dew on potted plants and evergreen trees. This was how it felt to be alive.   
  
Jogging up a hill, she noticed five men jogging toward her. She found it odd that there were people out here this early in the morning. Usually it was just herself and the road but today, the men seemed in excellent physical condition. They didn't seem to be from around the area.   
  
"Good morning." The tallest one yelled.   
  
"Uh.... Good morning to you too." She replied, not sure whether she should stop to chat with them.   
  
"We were wondering if you know where we can find Relena Darlian." They stopped simultaneously, forcing her to stop as well, and make conversation with them.   
  
"Well, you found her. What can I do for you?" She asked, trying to calm her raspy breathing from the run.   
  
The man hidden behind the other four pulled out a handkerchief and forcefully shoved it onto her face. She tried desperately to back away from them but she was too late. All five men worked in unison, constricting her movements by holding her to her waist, arms, and legs. She didn't even have a chance to scream. Without much effort, they restrained her and she could do nothing but breathe in the fumes of chloroform from the handkerchief. Moments later, she was drowned in a deep wave of unconsciousness as the tallest member picked her up and carried her gently in his arms.   
  
One of the men pulled out his cell phone and ordered for their ride to pick them up. A black suburban rounded the corner and all the men climbed in neatly, securing Relena safely in the back seat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Her thoughts slowly returned to her but she felt drowsy and weak. Everything was out of perspective and she couldn't open her eyes to view her surroundings. It took so much energy for her just to feel around and find out where she was but discovered that her body was restrained to a metal board. Relena's head throbbed and she wanted to clear the wave of nausea taking control of her body. Finally, she fought the temptation of drifting off into oblivion by rolling her irises around and then opening her eyes to take in the small room that held her captive. She discovered that she was bolted down to wooden table instead of the metal board she assumed previously. It was so difficult to move and she could no longer fight off the pain in her head. Soon she was taken over by darkness once again.   
  
Two doctors in white laboratory coats entered the small room, where the only furniture was the wooden table and a chair to the right side. One doctor walked around and sat down on the chair, taking Relena's temperature and pulse.   
  
"Do you think she's ready for the first dosage?" The one sitting down asked.   
  
"Let's wait a couple of hours until she regains consciousness. The chemicals will flow into her bloodstream and other cell components at a much faster rate and therefore, will prove to show greater signs of effect." The other doctor responded.   
  
"I agree. She won't know what hit her."   
  
TBC... 


	4. The A Product

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE A. PRODUCT  
  
Eight A.M.   
  
Paegan was growing extremely worried. Three hours have gone and still Relena has not returned from her morning jog. It was unlikely of her to be late for anything, especially when her work was concerned. As far as he knew, Relena's work was her life. She would be dead without it and now he found himself strolling up and down the main hall, waiting impatiently for the front door to open. Five minutes turned to ten, ten minutes turned to thirty, thirty to another hour, and then another hour.   
  
By 9:15, Alexander pulled his vehicle up the driveway and rang the doorbell. A distraught butler who has definitely seen better days, greeted him.   
  
"My god Alexander, she hasn't returned." Paegan said, dragging the bodyguard into the home.   
  
"What do you mean 'she hasn't returned?' She has a ten o'clock meeting with the executive board. Where the hell did she go?" Alexander asked, feeling fervent and worrisome.   
  
"She went for her jog early in the morning and she's still out there. Do you think that maybe something might have happened to her?" Paegan hated himself for asking that, for even thinking the worst case scenario that could occur.   
  
"I'm sure she's alright. She probably lost track of the time." Alexander explained, though, he doubted his own thoughts.   
  
Paegan recollected her pained expression from the previous night regarding Heero's presence. Could this be an aftermath of that episode last night? Maybe. Maybe not. "Alexander, there was a man here last night and I believe they had an argument."   
  
"Do you think this could be a kidnapping?" Alexander asked, dreading the answer.   
  
"By Heero? It's doubtful. Perhaps she needed some time to cool off. I find it silly of me actually, to worry so suddenly. I'm sure she'll return in her own time."   
  
"What about the meeting? They can't start without her." Alexander reminded him.   
  
"I'll inform Lady Une at Preventers' and we'll form some sort of arrangement. I'm sure we can reschedule."   
  
Despite Paegan's supporting words, Alexander still had an inkling that something was not sitting right. "If you say so." He muttered.   
  
"Everything will be fine."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Larson Quentin punched in the correct code for the computerized lock on the only entrance into Relena's cell. He walked in and was greeted by the two doctors in nothing but white attire. Relena was still lying horizontal on the flat platform, unaware of her surroundings.   
  
"Has she regained consciousness yet?" Quentin asked.  
  
"No, sir."   
  
"Well, you better figure out something fast because the boss is not a patient man. Neither am I." Quentin replied, sticking both hands into his jacket pockets.  
  
The bulkier doctor who had the receding hairline acknowledged Quentin's indirect commands and withdrew an electrical device that looked like a razor but only smaller in size. He pressed the tool into Relena's neck and sent a jolt of electricity into her body simply to awaken her from her slumber.   
  
She felt the shock immediately and rolled her eyes around in her eye sockets, trying to remember where she was. With great effort, she opened all her senses and assumed she was in the hospital. Once her eyes were opened, she identified the men in lab coats who she presumed were her doctors and a man in uniform. Perhaps he was a Preventer, although the uniform seemed foreign to her.   
  
In a raspy voice, she said. "Am I at the hospital?"   
  
Quentin stared at her as if he didn't understand the language of which she spoke. Then he glanced at the two other men and offered a 'let me do the talking' look.   
  
"Yes, Miss Darlian. You were in an accident. If you could please cooperate with us, you'll be good as new." Quentin lied without missing a beat.   
  
She groaned inwardly when she felt her head spinning. Relena couldn't recall the last time she felt so weak and in such incredible pain. "What did you give me? Why do I feel..."   
  
"We offered you some pain killers and you may feel drowsy for a few days. The doctors are going to administer an antibiotic for you." Quentin interrupted her questioning as he directed one of the doctors to prepare the instrument.  
  
"Antibiotic? Did I contract a virus?" She asked in short breaths, somehow not able to settle her breathing. Please don't give me anything before you contact my physician."   
  
"Who's your physician, Miss Darlian?"  
  
"Sally....Po." She pushed her body and her lungs to expel the air and to answer the question. It was growing more difficult to speak.   
  
"We've already contacted her. You have nothing to worry about. It will be perfectly safe." Quentin explained. "Doctor?"   
  
"Yes, yes. Don't worry Miss Darlian. We'll take care of everything." The doctor confirmed as he prepped the needle and pierced the needlepoint into her upper left arm.   
  
She felt the liquid flow into her veins automatically and tried struggling. "No, wait." Relena gasped. The pain was unbearable and she tossed her head uncontrollably from side to side, continuously murmuring, "no, no, please." What she didn't realize was that the more she squirmed and wiggled, the faster the chemicals travelled throughout her body. Her attempts to fight off the new substance in her system proved to be futile and she fell victim to the heavy dose. Within a few minutes, Relena's body grew still and she could fell her lungs constricting in short intervals. Soon, she was taken over by darkness once again.   
  
"Stage one, complete sir." The doctor announced, as he discarded the needle into the trash.   
  
"Keep a careful watch on her vital signs and report anything out of the ordinary." Quentin ordered as he prepared to leave.   
  
He walked down the stark hall into his own office and contacted his boss on the vid-phone. "Sir, Relena has been injected with the A. product. Stage one is under way."   
  
"Very well. Despite the tests we have done in the previous months, they were all conducted on men. Make sure nothing happens to her." The dark shadow on the vidphone instructed. "A dead vice foreign minister is of no use to me. Do you understand, Quentin?"   
  
"I understand, sir."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Lady Une was taken aback from the news she received this morning. 'Where on earth could Relena have gone?' She thought. She instructed Duo and Trowa to meet her at Preventers Headquarters immediately and they arrived in less than ten minutes of her call.   
  
"Duo, Trowa, we have no idea where Relena is at this moment. I don't want to start any drastic rumours that she may very well be missing." She said, situating herself behind her desk. "I want you two to look into this. Alexander proclaimed that she was with Heero last night."   
  
"Heero? I thought he resigned weeks ago. Duo wondered, looking confused.  
  
"He did but apparently he couldn't stay away. I suggest you pay a visit to him first. Aside from Paegan, he was the last person who made contact with her." Une ordered.   
  
"We're on our way." Trowa acknowledged.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why would Heero visit Relena?" Duo asked as he drove his rented vehicle.   
  
Trowa sat idly in the passenger seat, gazing out the windshield. "I have no idea and don't you start that conversation about there being a relationship between the two of them. It won't happen!" Trowa stammered.   
  
Once they arrived at Heero's apartment, they ceased their conversation and prepared themselves for the unfortunate reunion between the three Gundam pilots.   
  
Duo knocked fervently on the wooden panel, waiting impatiently for Heero to answer.   
  
"Open up Heero!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Why are you here, Maxwell?" Heero replied angrily as he opened the door.   
  
"We have a few questions, Yuy." Trowa answered. When they sensed his lack of cooperation, he continued, "It's about Relena. She's missing."   
  
"Then why are you here? Use your resources and find her. Stop pestering me." Heero said dispassionately, although he felt anything but dispassionate when the words 'Relena' and 'missing' were in the same sentence. Suddenly he thought, why should he care? He was no longer a part of her career, or her life for that matter. However, his curiosity got the better of him and he left the door open for them to enter.   
  
They followed his inaudible welcome into his one bedroom home. Duo sighed loudly before continuing, "Heero, we hear that you saw her last night. Give us a brief summary of what happened between the two of you."  
  
"Nothing happened. We exchanged a few words and I left." He answered monotonously.   
  
"So, you didn't have an argument? Nothing out of the ordinary?" Trowa asked.   
  
"What is this? Is this an interrogation? I do not have to answer anymore questions. Frankly, I do not care what happened to her. She probably ran off with a lover ." Heero replied, immediately regretting the words that came out of his mouth.   
  
"Heero, you're not serious. This is Relena we're talking about. You are not even remotely concerned about her?" Duo asked, lowering his voice, prompting Heero to reply honestly.   
  
He stared directly into Duo's eyes. Duo knew that the perfect soldier's silence was his answer. Duo and Trowa exchanged a look saying that they will not find anything here. Without another word, they left Heero.   
  
On his way out, Duo muttered beneath his breath. "Thanks for nothing, Heero. Don't blame us if something did happen to her. God knows, you have enough ghosts haunting your dreams."   
  
'You don't know the half of it, Maxwell.' Heero thought. He tried convincing himself that he no longer cared for her, or about anything in life. In fact, he never cared for her. It was strictly a mission that he was set out to accomplish. There are no feelings, no emotions of any kind, only action. He just wanted to live alone, to accept the life that was handed to him once he was turned over to Dr. J.   
  
Once they returned to their car, Trowa asked. "What now?"   
  
"Perhaps Heero has a point."   
  
"Which is?"   
  
"Maybe Relena took a break. I'm not confirming the 'running away with the lover' scenario but she could be hiding out; licking her wounds, so to speak, from her recent encounter with our favorite soldier." Trowa predicted.   
  
"Hmmmm. Why don't we wait a few days before doing anything? Something may pop up. To be more specific, Relena may reappear before our eyes and all of this would have been for naught." Duo suggested.   
  
"Agreed."   
  
~*~*~  
  
As the days progressed, Relena's condition worsened. Her blood pressure has been dropping from the moment of the injection and her skin color has grown pale and ghostly white. The doctors did not know what was wrong with her. Her breathing never stabilized, which was a possible sign of cardiac arrest. Nothing the doctors did helped the situation. It seemed as if her body was shutting down.   
  
Larson Quentin received hourly reports of her declining health and the explicit warning from his boss kept repeating in his thoughts. 'A dead vice foreign minister is of no use to me.' On day three of the experiment, he could no longer contain his anxiety. Quentin returned to the room to check on his patient.   
  
"What is wrong with her?" Quentin demanded, losing his control.   
  
"We have no idea but we think her body is rejecting the chemicals of the A. product." The bulky doctor replied. "It's amazing that she has lived this long. She's fighting off the substance with everything she's got."   
  
"You have performed experiments on the A. product. We were told that it could help produce a super assassin with overpowering strength and stamina. What the hell are you talking about?" Quentin blurted.   
  
"Your statements are true, sir. They also proved to erase the patients' memory. However, you must recall that they were experimented only on men, never on women."   
  
"You need not remind me." Quentin snarled. "So, what's her condition now?"   
  
"Sir, she's dying."   
  
TBC...   
  
Note: Wow, I have no idea what possessed me to write this chapter but it appears to be longer than the other chapters I've written. I'll dedicate this chapter to you Purdy since you've always wanted longer chapters. =) 


	5. Relena's Return

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: RELENA'S RETURN   
  
Heero lay lifelessly on his worn mattress, staring at the tattered ceiling. His arms hung off both sides of his bed, with no particular function. The thoughts in his mind bounced continuously like juggling balls with no master in control. What has become of Relena? Could it possibly have been his fault for her disappearance? He didn't even want to consider that possibility or else the guilt riding in him would be too great.   
  
"You're not my responsibility anymore." He mumbled to no one in particular.   
  
She was only a mission, a pawn in the ongoing chess game on the world stage. It was his duty to look out for her and nothing more. He tried convincing himself of this point but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't accept it. There was more to his job, his duty, his obligation, but what?   
  
"Dammit Relena." He cursed, while dragging himself out of bed and grabbing his coat. Despite his wariness, he left his apartment, in search for the Vice Foreign Minister. While driving around town, he remembered promising himself never to become involved with Relena again on any level. And now, he finds himself in the very situation he had been avoiding since handing in his resignation.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Quentin ran into his office and contacted the boss as quickly as his fingers can dial the phone pad.   
  
"What now Quentin?" The dark shadowed bellowed. He was obviously not in a good mood.   
  
"Sir, bad turn of events. Relena's body has become terminally unstable due to the injection. She won't last longer than a couple of hours." Quentin replied nervously.   
  
Silence stretched on as the shadow remained in deep thought. "Then we have no other choice. Give her the vaccine."   
  
"But, sir. It has not been tested yet. What if there are residual effects? Suffice it to say, it may do more damage to her."   
  
"Then we'll use it as a leverage. As long as she does not die before her task, then we'll be fine. Do you understand, Quentin?"   
  
"Yes, sir I do. We'll get right on it."   
  
As soon as their conversation ended, Quentin delivered the instruction to the doctors and waited. The uneasy hours of the day progressed as Quentin waited for the news. Should anything happen to Relena before the mission was completed, all the work would have been for naught.   
  
"Sir, her vital signs have improved. She's going to make it."   
  
"Good. Transport her to the guest bedroom and I'll take it from there." Quentin ordered.   
  
With the next half-hour, Relena was moved onto a queen-sized bed and Quentin sat idly beside her, waiting impatiently for her to regain consciousness.   
  
Relena felt a pang of thirst stirring within her. She slowly opened her eyes to take in the room unfamiliar to her. Soon realizing she was no longer in the hospital room, she willed her arms to move but they avoided her commands and lay motionless. 'At least the torturous headache has been lifted,' she thought. Relena noticed the room was opulently decorated with velvet curtains hanging above the floor-to-ceiling windows. Furniture was placed with obvious detail and precision and the lighting in the room was more than perfect. The brightness of each luminent bulb emitted a heavenly glow that was neither taunting nor intimidating, but offered a feeling of comfort and care.   
  
"I see you're awake Miss Darlian." Quentin began slowly. "We have much to discuss."  
  
With much effort, she attempted to sit upright and Quentin noticed her struggles. He helped her to lean against the bed frame and reclaimed his seat by her side.   
  
"Indeed we do. Please tell me what day it is. I feel as if I've been asleep for weeks." She said, finding her voice foreign to her.  
  
"Only five days have passed, Miss Darlian. It's Wednesday."  
  
"Hmmm..." She hummed, trying to recollect everything that has happened but she couldn't find her memories of the past week. Everything was a blur.   
  
"Don't mind if I sound a bit harsh Miss Darlian but let's get straight to the point."   
  
Feeling a bit confused, she motioned her hand for him to continue. "Please do. As you realize, I must be getting back soon. I have been away from my duty for too long."   
  
"Indeed you have." He began. "This may be a shock to you but you have been captured by an underground organization, which I will not mention at this present time. Our mission is simple. We want control of the government, of your government to be precise."   
  
Relena was flabbergasted by his remark. It took several seconds for her to regain her thinking. "This must be some sort of joke. First I was in the hospital and now you're telling me that you want dominance over the Earth Sphere Unified Nations? That's simply outrageous!"  
  
"Is it?" He chuckled before continuing. "With control of the government, we can make all the final decisions regarding internal and external relations. That power sounds mighty tempting doesn't it?"  
  
"What you're suggesting is impossible! No one claims ownership of the government. Our decisions are based on a democratic vote. If you were thinking of claiming this 'power' why, you would have to own more than fifty percent of the votes... The members of the board have their own voice and they would never agree to such an instigation. It's impossible!" She repeated.   
  
"Such heartfelt words from the Vice Foreign Minister." He cooed. "We will own more than fifty percent of those so-called votes and you are going to help us."  
  
"Us?"   
  
"Our leader will have this power."   
  
"You know what your 'leader' is? He's a blind leading a blind. I'm telling you. It's not possible. You'd have to kill the members of the board in order to get what you're telling me...."   
  
Quentin smiled and it finally dawned on Relena. This organization hungered for control and instead of the routine coup-d'etat, they wanted to go about it from the inside track.  
  
"I'm sure you do realize that it's almost impossible to touch any of those members on the executive board, let alone kill them." She announced, regaining some of her confidence back.   
  
"True. That's why we have you."   
  
"Me?"  
  
"You're going to be our helpful little assassin and kill them off one by one."  
  
From his last statement, Relena laughed out loud despite the pain in her stomach. Her laughter annoyed Quentin so much that he wanted to slap her but he refrained from doing so. She never remembered laughing this hard.   
  
"Now I know you're kidding." Turning serious once again, she claimed. "I would sooner die before I kill anyone let alone my own government."  
  
"Typical. Somehow I knew those would be the exact words coming from your mouth before you even spoke. However, there are a few things that you should know." Quentin taunted.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"First of all, we've injected you with a poison and it will slowly kill you. If you do not have the antidote in your body by the time it strikes your brain cells, you will die the most excruciating and painful deaths that mankind has ever known." Quentin threatened although he knew that there was nothing physically wrong with her, aside from the remaining effects of the vaccination. Despite the doctors' claims, he was still unsure of those effects. He may not be very much off the mark in the end.   
  
"I'm not afraid to die." She said defiantly. Relena recollected the countless times that she thought of those very words.   
  
"That we are well aware of, Miss Darlian. However, if you do not accomplish the tasks that we give you, more than half of the Earth's population will perish by your selfish deeds."   
  
"Selfish?"   
  
"Yes. Think about it. Would you sacrifice millions of lives over a minor dozen?"   
  
She closed her eyes, realizing the choice they have narrowed down for her. "So, you would have me kill the twelve members on the executive board or risk the lives of millions? Tough decision." She mimicked. "You know, I could always end my life and this conversation would have proved useless."  
  
"Suicide is not the solution, Relena. You really think we would let you do that? How humble of you!" Quentin mocked. "But once you terminate your life, we too, will terminate this contract and those lives will still be lost for your incompetence."   
  
Relena soon found herself speechless. They have spun a web for her, a deeply entangled web of deception and deceit.   
  
"Either way, Miss Darlian. You lose. It depends on whether you want to lose small or lose big."  
  
"You can't ask me to do this. I won't do it."  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice. If you cooperate with us, maybe we won't demand too much from you. We only need more than half of the votes after all. You might not have to kill all twelve members. Furthermore, we'll give you the vaccine free of charge." He laughed, feeling he has won the conversation.   
  
"Let me out of here. I want to go home." She said, avoiding his remark.  
  
"We will let you go home but not until you agree to our little contract. Only if you agree, will we let you leave."  
  
She slowly felt her confidence drift off into thin air. She needed to calm down and think of a way out of this crisis. Instead of breaking out of her political facade, she decided to play along with their game and figure out how to solve this predicament later on. "Fine, you win." Relena whispered.   
  
Quentin grinned widely at her. "We knew you would see it our way. Now I must tell you the conditions of this contract."   
  
"Conditions? Just let me out of here." Relena nearly yelled.   
  
"Patience. First of all, if you go to the authorities, we will terminate this contract. Second, should you decide to take the coward's way out and end your life, we will terminate this contract. Third, you must keep this only to yourself. Should anyone discover our motives, we will terminate this contract. Fourth, ..."   
  
"Alright, I get it. I'll keep this under wraps. Now, may I please leave?" Relena interrupted him.   
  
"And let me guess, 'terminating this contract' would mean the death of those millions of people. Correct?"  
  
"On the button." Quentin smiled again. Relena hated that smile.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero was growing impatient. After driving on the streets for hours, he didn't even pick up the slightest clue of finding Relena. Soon his patience turned into frustration. "Where are you Relena?"   
  
His cell phone then, rang loudly and disrupted him from his thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, who is it?" He answered grudgingly.   
  
"Heero, it's Duo. I thought you might like to know; they found her."  
  
"Found her? Where?"   
  
"She's standing on the street in front of her house."   
  
TBC... 


	6. Mixed Emotions

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: MIXED EMOTIONS   
  
When the former Gundam Pilots arrived on the scene, Relena Darlian was seen standing in front of her house motionless, lifeless, staring into the death of the night. On occasion, she would blink but aside from her body's natural reflexes, she was in a zombie state of mind.   
  
Among the officials from Preventers, Alexander, Paegan, and Vincent stood by the house entrance, not sure how to handle Relena at the moment.   
  
"Miss Relena, won't you please come inside? You'll catch a draft." Paegan pleaded, looking more concerned than ever.   
  
"Yes, please Relena. We've been so worried about you." Vincent proclaimed, stepping closer to her. She simply did not acknowledge anyone around her. "Gentlemen, why don't we escort the Vice Foreign Minister to the hospital. There may be some internal injuries or psychological damage or..." Vincent continued but no one paid particular attention to him, especially Relena. As soon as she heard the word 'hospital' the barrier she intentionally locked herself in automatically broke free and she remembered what must be done.   
  
"I don't need the hospital." She reported sounding normal.   
  
Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were all at a loss of words and thought. They didn't know how to help her as they exchanged quick glances from each other.   
  
"Relena? Just do as we tell you alright, hun? You know how we are. Our only concern is you right now." Duo coaxed, trying to ease the tension between them.   
  
"I'm telling you Duo, that I am fine! I do not require any medical attention and if I did, I wouldn't need the likes of you telling me so." She barked impatiently. The tone of her voice changed drastically and she didn't sound like the Relena they have all come to appreciate and respect.   
  
" 'The likes of us?' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Wufei retorted.   
  
Trowa glared at him and sent an inaudible message that instructed Wufei to stop immediately what he was doing. "Relena, why don't you go into the house and we'll discuss this calmly. There's no need to have everyone standing out in the middle of the night. What do you say?" Trowa asked like he was talking to a four year-old.   
  
"Why not?" She spoke softly as she marched her way up the stairs to her home, not offering any signals to anyone.  
  
Alexander sent everyone home, including Vincent since his assistance did not prove to be anymore helpful than his own. "Mr. McCallister, why don't you go on home and rest. I'm sure we'll be able to figure this all out before we see the crack of dawn. Good-night, sir." Alexander announced as he made his way into the house.   
  
"Good-night, indeed." Vincent answered to Alexander's back.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lena, tell us what happened." Duo began as he sat on the couch across from her and Paegan. Wufei and Trowa remained standing on both ends of the furniture.   
  
"Absolutely nothing. I... I needed some time away to think things through."   
  
"What sort of things? Would they have anything to do with Heero?" Duo asked, realizing that he was stepping on dangerous territory by asking that question.   
  
"None whatsoever." She replied defiantly. "I was concerned about some... political situations but I'm fine, really. Could you stop worrying and go home now? I'm fine!! If there were any problems that I couldn't handle, you know that I would come to you."   
  
"Would you?" Wufei taunted.   
  
"Yes, I would." She said, without losing eye contact with the Chinese pilot. "And I'm fine! Please, just go home."   
  
"You do realize that you repeated 'I'm fine' three times now. For some reason, I don't think you are." Duo announced his observation.   
  
"That's because I am." She lied skillfully. "I'm in perfect health both physically and mentally. I just need some sleep."   
  
"Alright, I can see you're tired from our questioning but I hope you understand that we're only trying to protect you. We don't have extra copies of Relena Darlian on a floppy disk you know." Duo joked, trying to sneak a smile from Relena, but it proved to be unsuccessful.   
  
"Sleep well." Trowa said as he made his way to the door. Wufei and Duo followed. Before leaving, Trowa turned around and left a final note, "Relena, remember you can tell us anything. We aren't the enemy." He patted her shoulder once and went to his car.   
  
"Safe drive." Alexander said as he closed the door and ensured that it was locked tightly. He stood by the door for a few seconds longer. Reading his face, Relena understood that he was not pleased with her.   
  
"Alexander, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I just needed to run away for a while but I'm back now." She attempted and then finally adding, "It won't happen again."  
  
"Damn straight." Alexander muttered then turned to face her. "I can't get through the fact that it was my fault for your disappearance. Hell, I can't even keep an eye on a woman."  
  
"I'm not just any woman." Relena contradicted, smiling. "Please don't blame yourself for my irresponsible behaviour or else I would be ridged with immense guilt every time I see you."  
  
"Let's just pretend this whole mess didn't happen." He said curtly.   
  
"Agreed." Relena answered. She really wished that the events within the last few days hadn't occurred. With the unofficial contract in place, she had nowhere and no one to turn to. Aside from the brutal death of her father years ago, she never felt so alone.   
  
Slowly in pace, she sauntered to her bedroom and withdrew a cutting knife she retrieved from the kitchen. Relena wanted desperately to pierce the needle edge straight into her chest cavity and right through her heart, but that would resolve nothing. In the end, she placed the weapon under her pillow and wept. They knew everything about her, even down to the slightest detail of considering suicide. 'Damn them and damn that contract.' She thought. The tears now stained both sides of her pale cheeks. If she put enough effort into it, she knew she could get out of this without the loss of any life. The question was, how?   
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero approached Preventers' Headquarters the next morning, in search of answers but his expression demonstrated nothing but utter boredom. Just when he was about to climb the stairs to the offices on the higher floors, Duo saw him trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He hurried to catch up to Heero, prepared to give him the mother of all lectures.  
  
"Dammit Heero. Where were you?" Duo raised a finger and waved it accusingly. "I thought when you received my message last night, you would have at least had the decency to show that butt ugly face of yours."   
  
Ignoring his comments completely, Heero asked, "What happened?"   
  
"Ha, if you think I'm willing to leak out confidential information to a scum bag like you, think again buddy." Duo replied, walking away from Heero.  
  
Without saying another word, Heero reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. By the sheer sound of Heero cocking his gun, Duo turned around with his hands up in mock-surrender. "Alright, alright. Geez, you can't even take a joke. You wanna know what happened, 'Mister I want to know it all?' Nothing! She told us that she just needed some time to think and that was that." Duo spoke quickly and shrugged.   
  
"Time to think?" Heero repeated.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I said. She didn't sound like herself. Something's up but whatever it is, I can't smell it yet." He paused for effect and then continued, "Guess you were right after all Heero."   
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"She did run off, although we're still not sure about the details. Maybe she was with a lover after all." Duo smirked. "But of course, you wouldn't care..."   
  
Heero's face remained emotionless as he walked on out of the building without another word.   
  
TBC... 


	7. First Assignment

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: FIRST ASSIGNMENT  
  
Wallowing in his insolence once again, Heero sat idly at a local bar, drinking himself blind. Developing immunity to the alcoholic content, it took longer than usual for him to feel the alluring buzz of nothingness. Relena's abrupt disappearance and sudden reappearance didn't make any sense to him. She was not prone to outrageous behavior and he knew that better than anyone. 'What was she thinking?' He pondered.  
  
He grew restless from just sitting there and so he paid his bill and drove to Relena's home. Unlike before, he managed to control his temper and emotions, and kept away at a distance. Her bedroom light was still on and he could see a silhouette of her perfect figure behind the window curtains. From her shadowed replica, she was getting ready for bed although, she looked just as restless as him, walking about, not sure where she wanted to go.   
  
Minutes later, the light was out, leaving the once lit room in a dark void. He continued staring at her window for a little longer before he went on his way.   
  
"Relena, do you have the same demons haunting your dreams as I do?"   
  
Feeling comforted from his late night stroll, he couldn't help thinking about her. She was Gandhi personified through her selfless heart, her strength in her work. He could go on and on. In other words, she was his complete opposite. In all the years of his intense training, he learned nothing but the importance of a mission, the dedication to war, and the merciless destruction needed to overcome any adversary who stands in his way. However, despite Dr. J's efforts, his mentor and father figure never prepared him for someone like Relena Darlian. Heero could not recall a moment in his life where he could really 'feel.' Emotions never existed but when he was with her, when her presence dominates any conversation, there is something he feels. This so-called emotion could be anything: anger, hate, jealousy, betrayal, friendship, companionship, maybe even love? Not bloody likely. The perfect soldier would never understand such a word. What is love?   
  
Relena Darlian is a battlefield in itself. She has placed an invisible barrier around herself ever since the assassination of her father and has undoubtedly remained distant from everyone around her. Her passion will forever remain with her work and her people. However, he remembered there were times when she really opened up to him once they were alone. Heero remembered her words of sorrow, her pained expressions when she shared her past with him. He would always remain silent when she spoke for she had the most beautiful voice, soft, calm, and sensual.   
  
She had it all but she refused to allow happiness to creep into her life. He knew the only happiness she wanted could not be granted. Everyone has come to realize her undying devotion to her first love, Heero Yuy, but he was not able to deliver. Heero always assumed it was a ridiculous obsession when they were younger but now, he's not so sure. Of course, the only way he could escape from those troubling thoughts was to resign and stay as far away from her as possible. What other choice was there? Now that the world was safe, the perfect soldier was not needed, especially not in the hands of Preventers or the Vice Foreign Minister.   
  
What would be his purpose in this world now?   
  
~*~*~  
  
At precisely 10:00 am, Relena was in a board meeting with the executive party discussing the current issues regarding resource shipment from Colony L4. The room was furnished with an oval conference glass table in the center. Twelve seats encircled the large glass piece, belonging to each member of the executive government and one extra seat in which Relena was situated. Her presence in such meetings was just as important as the other twelve members for she too, held one vote and the authority to pass or reject treaties, economic contracts, and the like.   
  
"Do we all disagree that the shipments coming from L4 should be given a tariff, then?" Relena's voice dominated the room as she made eye contact with each person. After a heated discussion and debate on the issue, it was time for the vote.   
  
Their reply was a simple nod and the notion was passed.   
  
"Very well, then. This will greatly improve their economic status as well as their standard of living." Acknowledged Lucas Pavilion, one of the oldest members of parliament as well the wisest.   
  
"Let's continue this in two weeks' time." Proclaimed Dominic Sackheim, as he began rising from his seat. Relena has already gotten used to being the only female in such meetings since all the members were clearly male. Regardless of her gender, they respected her knowledge in their field as well as accepted her young age. Not only was she the only female but she was the youngest member as well.   
  
"Good day gentlemen." Relena concluded as they all began packing away stacks of papers that needed to be finished in their own respective offices.   
  
Each of the members briefly shook hands with her as they departed from the conference room, offering their own comments relating to current issues. Closing the door behind her, Vincent McCallister appeared right in front of her, asking if there were any problems that popped up from the last meeting. Like every other time, there were none and his plans to get closer to her proved to be in vain.   
  
"There is nothing for you to worry about, Vincent. Everything is according to schedule." Relena explained as Vincent escorted her to her office. "However, I will be needed on L4 to settle a few papers."  
  
"Will you need me with you?" He asked, looking hopeful.   
  
"Not this time." She replied without looking at him. "The shuttle will be leaving tonight."   
  
"Tonight?! So soon?"   
  
Before she could reply, the phone rang incessantly in the background. She walked around her desk to answer it. "Are you alone?" Greeted the unknown caller.   
  
"Who is this?" Relena asked sounding impatient. After the brief encounter with Vincent, she did not have enough nerves to deal with anyone at the moment.   
  
Ignoring her question, the strange voice said, "I have important instructions for you so I suggest you to kindly ask the man to leave."   
  
Aside from the eerie voice on the other end, she was more shocked by the fact that he could see into her office and notice Vincent. Relena remained silent for a few seconds before putting the receiver by her right shoulder and made eye contact with Vincent.   
  
"I'm afraid I have to take this call. Why don't we continue this conversation when I get back from L4." She announced looking solemn and turned her back to him, informing the Minister of Foreign Affairs that she was finished talking to him.   
  
"Alright, if that is what you wish. Please be careful, Relena." He replied before heading to the door.   
  
Once the door was shut, she had complete privacy and she was prepared to expel all the frustration and anger to the phone. "Listen! I don't know how you were able to see into this office but I want you to stop immediately or I'll call security. Do you hear me?"   
  
"Poor deluded Miss Darlian. You should know by now that we must keep an eye on you or else how would we know whether you have not broken the contract of your own accord or not." He chuckled.  
  
'The Contract.' Suddenly everything made sense. She was about to think that the nightmare she endured in the past few days was just that, a nightmare. How wrong she was.   
  
"What do you want?" She stammered.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Larson Quentin and I will be your informant. You are only to accept orders and assignments from me, is that clear?" Quentin asked slowly.   
  
"Crystal."   
  
"Very good. You want to know what I want? I want a dead body. You must kill a member of the executive board before you board the shuttle tonight." He instructed carefully.   
  
Before replying, Relena laughed. "You must be joking. I leave in a few hours. How can I possibly…"   
  
"You will do this or else half of the earth's population will die tonight. Your choice, Relena!" Quentin hollered. "Nobody has left the building yet. Why don't we start out with dear old Mr. Lucas Pavilion?"   
  
"No, please." Relena pleaded. Lucas was far more than just the oldest member on the board but he has been a father figure to Relena ever since her father was assassinated.   
  
"Well, then take your pick but I must warn you… it must be done tonight."  
  
"I … I … I don't have a weapon." She stuttered, feeling weak all of a sudden.   
  
"Why, there's a simple solution to every problem. Open your top desk drawer to the left, you'll find what you need." Quentin supplied before he hung up the phone. Sometimes he really hated his job.   
  
She placed the phone back on the receiver and sat on her chair before trying to pull open the drawer. Relena felt numb, almost as if she was still asleep, still dreaming sweet dreams. In one quick motion, she opened the drawer to discover a standard handgun with a silencer on it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
7:00 pm   
  
With only a purse in hand, Relena walked up the ramp and into the space shuttle that was about to take off. Alexander followed her shortly after. She found her seat and buckled the leather straps on tightly before her bodyguard sat beside her.   
  
"Do you have everything, Relena?" He asked her.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"All loose ends tied up?"   
  
"I guess you can say that." She replied coldly.   
  
Realizing that she was in no mood for a polite conversation, he left her silent and prepared himself for the takeoff. Turning her head to face the oval window, she peered out into the night with a single tear falling freely from her eyelid and running down her pale cheeks.   
  
TBC… 


	8. Number Two

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: NUMBER TWO   
  
Duo sped to the scene at Preventers' once he was notified of the grave situation. The moment he reached the crime scene, Trowa and Wufei were already inspecting the office of the former Dominic Sackheim. Drenched in his blood, Sackheim was crouched over stacks of unsigned papers and contracts, arms sprawled openly on both ends of the mahogany table.   
  
Once his foot entered the room, the empowering stench of death caught up with Duo. The smell of a rotting corpse was never pleasant and he couldn't help himself when he tried walking closer to his fellow colleagues by placing the greatest amount of distance between himself and the dead body. Members from the coroner's office were already in the process of gently removing Sackheim's lifeless form from his seat while other officers were collecting evidence and taking pictures of the scene.  
  
"Took you long enough Maxwell. Une called half an hour ago." Wufei accused.   
  
Ignoring Wufei, Duo nudged Trowa and asked, "Do we have anything yet?"   
  
Tilting his head downward for a few seconds, Trowa's mass of hair fell over his solemn visage as he responded. "Nothing. All we know is Sackheim was killed with only one shot. No suspect."   
  
"One shot? You're kidding. Where did the guy aim, the heart?" Duo asked.   
  
"Far as we know. One clear shot and everything was over. Sackheim didn't even feel a thing." Trowa replied drearily.  
  
"Perhaps he didn't see it coming." The Chinese soldier added. "Why didn't Sackheim put up a fight? The least he could have done was reach the phone and this place would have been surrounding within a minute. Notice how close his right arm is to the phone…" Wufei suggested as he motioned to the body with a nod of the head.   
  
"Noted." Trowa announced as he recorded the exact image of the crime scene into his memory.   
  
"It's still early. We'll figure this out." Duo reassured.   
  
"Une wants this resolved as soon as possible." Wufei reminded them all as they exited the room. "We wouldn't want his death leading out to the media."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ten days later, another victim was on their list. William Smith was visiting his relatives for the weekend on Colony L4 when his body was discovered along the beach. In order to distinguish this murder from the Sackheim case, they looked for similarities and differences. Unfortunately, William Smith too, was killed with a bullet to the chest, no more, no less. At first, they thought it was a random assault but after two deaths from the same government, people were beginning to panic.   
  
"You had a week!" Une hollered impatiently. While she was behind her desk, the former Gundam pilots assigned to the case stood their ground on the opposite side. "Kindly explain to me why we have uncovered nothing? How can there be no suspect after a week? Hell, you had more than a week. And now, we have another death in our hands. The Smith family will not take this too gently."  
  
"We are well aware of the situation, Lady Une." Trowa explained calmly. There was no point in having both sides raising their voices at each other. "We know that we don't have a serial killer in our hands. The assailant had predetermined both victims and it is only a matter of time for us to figure out what the pattern is."  
  
"Yes, that's right." Duo acknowledged. "William Smith and Dominic Sackheim were very well-known people of the community. I believe the connection between the two men is that they were members of the executive board in Relena's government."  
  
"There is definitely a connection there." Une agreed as she reclaimed her seat behind her desk. "Continue working on this case and while you're at it, I have requested Heero Yuy to join you."  
  
"Yuy?" Wufei retorted while signifying the three men standing before her. "We are perfectly capable of resolving this issue on our own."  
  
"That may be true. However, we have been unable to recover any traces of evidence from both crime scenes: not a scratch, not a fiber, not a hair, not even a goddamn fingerprint that is out of the ordinary." Une reminded them. "Yuy will be joining you and that is final. I will not tolerate any complaints. We must have the killer captured and soon."   
  
"But…"   
  
Before Wufei could complete his thought, Trowa interrupted. "Une, we will greatly appreciate the extra support." Without waiting for Une's reply, Trowa stepped out of her office and the other two Gundam pilots followed obediently but reluctantly.   
  
"Barton, what the hell were you doing? We do not need Yuy in this. We have enough idiots on this godforsaken team as it is." He claimed, pointing in Duo's direction.   
  
"Hey! What are you talking about, Wufei? If you allowed some clean oxygen into that pig-headed brain of yours then…"   
  
"Enough!" Trowa ordered strictly. "We have work to do. Heero will be meeting us in twenty minutes."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena Darlian had no idea how she was going to keep up her act of innocence. Day by day, the walls seemed to be constricting her movements both physically and mentally, and it grew more difficult to breathe. There were plenty of times when she wanted to scream to the world that she was the one who killed the two men, people whom she admired deeply. But what was she to say? 'I had to kill them in order to prevent the deaths of billions?' Right. She was sure after explaining it all to the officials from Preventers', she would only get a slap on the wrist and be on her way. If only life were so easy.   
  
Then again, how could she live with herself after tasting the bitterness of murdering other individuals. Relena expected to receive the worst punishment there was in the federal system. Furthermore, she would gladly accept her punishment with open arms. "I don't deserve to live." She murmured.   
  
Hours after landing on Colony L4, Larson Quentin contacted her once again and she was expected to 'dispose' of William Smith since he was so conveniently at the same location as her. She recollected the short conversation they had over her cell phone and she wished she had never answered the ringing call in the first place.   
  
"I want victim number two delivered by the end of this week, Relena. As soon as you do your job, no one will get hurt." Quentin's words were caught on replay in her mind. She chuckled inwardly at the irony of his statement: 'no one will get hurt.' Two men were already dead by her hands. From two swift motions of her handgun, lives were unjustly taken from this world and she will have to live with the guilt for the rest of her life.   
  
She wondered, "Was this how he felt when he ruined so many lives, robbed them of their humanity? Did he feel as worthless as she does now?" Kneeling beside her hotel bed on L4, she no longer had the strength to hold her head up high in dignity, for she had none.   
  
Feeling dizzy and nauseous, she used all the strength in her muscles to pull herself into bed and to drift into an unconscious state of sleep, praying she would never awaken.   
  
TBC… 


	9. Unexpected Guest

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: UNEXPECTED GUEST   
  
Shortly after the briefing with the other Gundam Pilots, Heero Yuy was on board a shuttle to Colony L4. He was given the sole duty of investigating the William Smith murder. Furthermore, since the Vice Foreign Minister was also currently on L4, he accepted the assignment of being Relena Darlian's chief of security with reluctance. Members of Preventers,' Commander Une in particular, were suspecting the killer to target the government in which she was undoubtedly a part of.   
  
Despite Heero's attempts in maintaining his distance from the young female leader, he had found himself closing that distance time and time again, this time proving to be no different than the last. The moment he reached L4, Heero contacted the Winner Estate through his cell phone.   
  
"This is the Winner residence, how may I help you?" The female voice on the other end spoke with enthusiasm.   
  
"Quatre Winner, please." Heero said.   
  
"I'm sorry. He's currently preoccupied with business-related matters. Would you like for me to make an appointment for you?"   
  
Since the war ended, Quatre exchanged his war goggles for a set of glasses to accompany him in his duties as the heir of Winner Enterprise on Colony L4. Aside from his immense wealth and noble status, Quatre continued to keep close relations with his government and the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, therefore, earning him a well-deserved seat in the parliament. Regardless of Quatre's accomplishments, Heero was growing impatient with the woman on the phone.   
  
"He will answer this call. Tell him Heero Yuy is on the line." He claimed, controlling his patience.  
  
With a few clicks and further waiting on his part, Quatre was finally speaking through the receiver.   
  
"Heero! I must apologize for the wait. How are you?" He greeted with a smile that could be identified even over the phone.   
  
"Could be better." Heero replied. "I'm sorry to call you out of nowhere but there is something I need you to do for me."   
  
"Please, all you need to do is ask."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Approaching the policeman who was securing the crime scene, Heero revealed his identification and walked down to the enclosed beach vicinity without any words exchanged. Prior to analyzing the area, he closed his eyes before the sight of death. The perfect soldier inhaled the familiar aroma of blood and perspiration that consumed what once was an establishment of natural beauty and grace among the rippling tides and sea life. Since the moment William Smith's body was discovered, it had been removed and placed under careful surveillance in the hospital morgue waiting for the coroner's report, although, Heero was reluctant to believe that anything of importance will be found.   
  
Reading from the police report, Smith was killed from a bullet wound to his chest: absolutely no witnesses or suspects. To add to the list of nothing that the perfect soldier could use to solve this case, there was no hard evidence leading to anyone in particular. Excitement grew in Yuy's stomach from the lack of sufficient evidence in the case and the mystery that could be revealed under his unprecedented dedication.   
  
From the vast open space of the beach, the assailant could not have possibly taken aim from a hidden location. Through careful inspection, Heero suspected that the killer needed to get close to the target, so close that Smith might have even seen his killer before he was struck. However, one question remained unanswered in his train of thoughts. 'If William Smith did see someone charging him with a weapon, why did he not fight back?'   
  
"Because he thought the assailant was harmless? Because Smith knew the killer." Heero concluded, answering his own questions.   
  
Scribbling a few more details of the crime scene into his memory, he headed back to his car.   
  
~*~*~  
  
It was eight in the evening and Relena Darlian found herself dressing for a semi-formal gathering at the Winner Estate with one of her truest friends Quatre Winner. Early in the afternoon of that day, she received a call from none other than the former Gundam pilot who invited her to join him for dinner. Despite her kind decline to his invitation, he kept pushing her to pay a short visit to reminisce. Fully dressed in her white gown, she stared at her reflection and hated what she saw. Looking more pale than usual, she believed that the poison was slowly catching up with her. Feeling weaker as the days passed, she knew she did not have much time if she was not given the antidote.   
  
Her artificial smiles proved more difficult to produce whenever her bodyguard asked if she was feeling all right. Not the mention the immense guilt she felt from taking two lives. From the instant she heard Quatre's request to join him and a special friend for dinner, she didn't know how she was going to face him. What would happen if he learned the truth? Furthermore, how would all the former Gundam Pilots treat her when they discovered her reluctant actions? She couldn't fathom the horrid outcome that will eventually be revealed. Despite her fears, she would not hide from the world.   
  
Relena Darlian will take her responsibilities in stride; will hold her head up high regardless of the consequences.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Walking up to the massive estate, she was thankful for not being the one to clean the mansion. A welcoming fountain stood proudly before the main gate with water and lights gracing its radiance. All plants were neatly trimmed and decorated with just the right touch of flowers varying in all the colors of the rainbow. It was truly a vision of heaven.   
  
Reaching the front entrance, she felt a wave of pain swell in her right temple. The sharp stab of pain consumed all conscious thought and she needed to brace herself against the wall before she collapsed right in front of Quatre's door. Relena used her left hand to cup her throbbing forehead and cursed silently for her misfortune. As the seconds ticked by, the pain gradually subsided but she couldn't regain her footing on the ground. Along with the excruciating stab of hurt, Relena felt nauseated and dizzy.   
  
How was she going to get through the rest of the night? Inhaling large gulps of air and calming her breathing, the pain dissipated along with the nausea and dizziness. She closed her eyes to rest her mind and focus on the evening still to come. When she felt that she was ready both physically and mentally, she rang the doorbell. Moments later, Quatre opened the door and greeted her with a heartfelt hug and a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Welcome, Relena. Please come in."   
  
"I apologize for being late, Quatre. Who knew there would be so many vehicles out on the road at this late hour?" Relena lied skillfully, knowing it was the poison that slowed her down.   
  
"Not a problem. Please, join us in the main hall. Dinner will be ready shortly." Quatre announced as he led her into an open space where a burning fireplace was lit brightly. The hall was richly decorated with paintings from the nineteenth century and furniture that was simply priceless. Tapestries hung magnificently from the grand windows that extended from floor to ceiling. Relena didn't expect any less from her kind host.   
  
"Us?" Relena asked unconsciously.   
  
"Yes, Heero is also here." Quatre replied as he stepped behind Relena once they reached the center of the room. In perfect timing, Heero appeared before the host and Relena from his seat. Dressed in a dark suit, his hair was as unruly as the way his black tie hung loosely in front of his body and he looked more handsome than she remembered. The pain in her head began to reappear yet again.   
  
"Hello, Relena." Heero bowed graciously, never taking his eyes off of her.   
  
'Please not tonight.' She thought. 'Anyone but him!'   
  
TBC…   
  
NOTE: I am incredibly sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. I have been really busy at work among several other things. And since school will be starting again in a month, there just isn't enough time to write as soon as I would have hoped. On top of that, I'm experiencing one of the worst writer's blocks ever to exist on the writing community. If anyone has any, ANY ideas.... PLEASE, I'm all ears!!!! Enjoy this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up sooner rather than later. 


	10. Relented Vision

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER TEN: RELENTED VISION   
  
Quatre sat confidently at the head of the excessive dining table while Heero and Relena were situated by their host's right and left side respectfully. The glass tabletop emitted a glowing light of radiance with flowered centerpieces and scented vanilla candles to add to the addition of the brilliant chandelier that hung above. Neither was the décor out of place nor was the room artificially ornamented. Despite Relena's previous uneasiness of Heero's unexpected presence, her feelings of angst were somewhat dispelled once she walked into the eating hall.   
  
The moment they were seated, the housemaids began distributing the food and pouring vintage red wine into everyone's wine glasses.   
  
"Relena, how is the Terra Formation Project? I hear it will be under way in a few years." Quatre asked gently, making conversation as he waited for all their soup bowls to fill.   
  
  
  
Glancing up at him, she responded, "Well, everything seems to be in order. We will not be behind schedule, which is always a positive sign. What I'm more concerned about at this point is the tariff that the Earth Sphere Alliance will be imposing in regards to the shipments coming from Colony L4 but I'm sure we will all arise to a settlement that will satisfy everyone's goals."   
  
"Spoken like a true Vice Foreign Minister." Heero said, never leaving his eyes off of her.   
  
"Indeed." Quatre acknowledged.   
  
Feeling embarrassed by their flattery, she focused her attention on her freshly hot, steamy creamed mushroom soup. A relaxed silence followed where everyone wandered off into his or her thoughts. As Relena finished her bowl, the servers dressed in elegant black and white uniforms returned to clear away the empty China and prepared to set out the main course. It was at this time when she noticed Heero's continuous gaze directed only at her.   
  
He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight. Dressed in a glistening sleeveless pearl gown that was unadorned, yet elegant. Not only did the fabric fit Relena's body to the T, but the material would also shimmer whenever she made the slightest movements and Heero simply couldn't keep his eyes away from her direction. In fact, he hardly touched his utensils let alone the soup. Two studded crystal earrings sat neatly on her earlobes and he thoroughly enjoyed the way in which the simplistic jewelry suited her smooth heart-shaped face so well. Several strands of hair escaped from the lavish bundle behind her, gently caressing her face and hiding the precious jewelry in a modest, yet lavish gesture. No doubt about it, she was gorgeous.  
  
Suddenly feeling uncomfortable once again, Relena could feel the headache resurface. 'Why can't you just leave me alone for one night?' She thought as perspiration began to form on her forehead like morning dew. Trying to find a way of hiding her discomfort from Quatre and Heero was difficult in itself but to add on top of Heero's penetrating stare, Relena dreadfully wanted to crawl into a corner and die. She lowered her head and steered her eyes downward instead.   
  
"Relena, are you alright?" Quatre asked, immediately noting her distress.   
  
"Yes." She gasped in between two large intakes of breath, "I'm fine. I just need a few minutes… to digest."   
  
'Digest?' Heero wondered. She hardly had anything aside from the soup. Something didn't smell quite right in this equation. He exchanged a quick look with Quatre and he, too, had no idea what had happened to her. Taking a closer look, he noticed that her complexion altered from a rosy shade to starkly white. It took everything out of her just to breathe. Something was definitely wrong!   
  
"Relena?" Heero was about to leave his seat to her aid when she looked up again, regaining her composure.   
  
"I'm… I'm sorry about that." She apologized as the headache left as swiftly as it had come. "Just an upset stomach." Relena attempted a smile but failed miserably.   
  
"Are you certain? We could call in a doctor." Quatre implied, somewhat worried.   
  
She kindly waved off his suggestion, hoping they didn't give the incident a second thought. "Don't be ridiculous, Quatre. I'm fine, thank you."   
  
Heero was reluctant to believe that the episode he witnessed was simply an upset stomach but he didn't push any further on subject. Although she regained some color into her cheeks, he didn't notice the paleness to her skin tone when she arrived, until now. She used to be much more vibrant and lively. He wondered what happened to her. Years of separation couldn't possibly have done this to her; it must have been something else. But what?   
  
Dinner slowed to a crawl shortly after the disrupting episode with Relena. Even with Quatre's efforts to pick up the mood, neither Relena nor Heero were too enthusiastic in his choice of topics. Following the main course of heavenly baked turkey with sautéed vegetables on the side, several exotic fruit and cake dishes were brought in for dessert. Despite the well-prepared dishes throughout the evening, Relena barely touched anything on her plate. She swallowed less than five bites of the turkey and managed to fork around her chocolate mousse to make it appear as though a portion of the delectable chocolate reached her taste buds. Both men noticed her unusual lack of appetite but they made non-verbal contacts with each other not to discuss this with her since she was obviously in a battle with her thoughts and clearly not with them in a psychological sense.   
  
When all the dishes were cleared from the table, Quatre's guests offered their thanks for the meal but he simply shook off their compliments by suggesting that there was no need for gratitude among friends. Then he led them to the exquisite lounge for a chance to reminisce. The lounge was just as lavishly decorated as the dining hall, perhaps even more so. A warm and enchanting Renaissance fireplace remained brightly lit with its luminescent glow overwhelming every piece of furniture in the room. Dim electric lighting hung perpendicularly to the walls and ceilings, giving off a romantic and welcoming atmosphere. Plenty of sofas and highly priced armchairs were precariously placed to have the best view of the historic art monuments on the walls and corners. Nothing was overlooked.   
  
Quatre and Relena seated themselves next to one another on an oak-framed chaise lounge while Heero placed himself across from them on a softly matted recliner. A comforting silence fell on the group as a maid wheeled in a glass cart loaded with freshly brewed English tea and biscuits.   
  
"Thank you, Lori." Quatre said to the maid and she made a brief nod before leaving and closing the main door behind her.   
  
"Since the end of the war, I've been able to sleep a lot easier at night." The host began as he poured three cups of tea. "Dark memories of the past….they shouldn't be so difficult to forget and yet, here we are."   
  
"I can't remember the last time I had a decent sleep." Relena said softly.   
  
"You haven't been resting well, Relena?" Quatre asked, slightly shocked. "I thought you of all people would have far less to worry about in regards to everything that we've been through."   
  
"You should tell us if there is something troubling you." Heero responded more as a command than suggestion, before Relena had a chance to comment on Quatre's assertions. "Relena…" Before he could finish his thought, a ringer went off and everyone looked on their person for their pager or phone that could be causing the ruckus. It was Heero's cell and he excused himself before leaving the room to answer the call.   
  
Quatre leaned comfortably back against the couch with both arms leaning on the oak frame. "He's right you know. I can see it in your eyes that something has you terribly preoccupied tonight." He could tell from her solemn expression that he was on track.   
  
Whispering softly he continued, "Heero's not here right now. If there is something you want to get out into the open, here's your chance. Whatever we discuss will remain in this room." He coaxed.  
  
"Quatre, it's…it's not that I don't trust you. There are complications now. I… I would tell you if I could but… it's not important." She replied in a hushed voice, fearful that Heero could hear her words.   
  
He realized that Relena desperately wanted to uncover her thoughts although she was holding back so he leaned closer to her and gently held her hand. Once he made a connection to her, she turned to face him. The moment their skin made contact, it felt so right to have someone care for her again, to truly understand the straining powers of someone in her position. It had been too long for such friendly loving and caring gestures in her life that she felt a strong urge to break all barriers and confess all the wrongs that she had done.   
  
"Is the problem between you and Heero?" Quatre guessed.   
  
Shaking her head slightly, she responded, "if only it were that. The relationship we share is strictly on the business wavelength. We have an understanding of each other now and we maintain our distance."   
  
"Oh, I see," was all he said. "Then what is it?"  
  
Relena turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact and Quatre merely held more firmly to her hand. At that moment, Quatre was able to feel a deep sense of pain, anguish, and angst. However, the emotions he was experiencing were not his own. Clouds of guilt and endless horror surfaced next and then he knew that the feelings belonged to Relena.   
  
From his childhood, he was always slightly different from the other children at school. It seemed as if he had a sixth sense of what people were feeling. Regardless of the emotion, happiness or sadness, he could feel them penetrating off of the person to whom he made physical contact. As long as the emotion remained strong and dominant on the individual, he could feel it! Whether it served to benefit him now or not, Quatre knew that Relena was not herself.   
  
The feelings she had were so painful, too painful for him to remain attached that he retrieved his hand from hers and stared at her with a driving force that compelled her to look at him. "Relena, there is something wrong. You must tell me."   
  
TBC…   
  
NOTE: I dedicate this chapter to all those who have been waiting ever-so patiently for me to write it. SORRY!!!! Don't worry folks, I'm still alive and still writing!!! 


	11. Discussions of the Mind

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: DISCUSSIONS OF THE MIND  
  
The feelings she had were so painful, too painful for him to remain attached that he retrieved his hand from hers and stared at her with a driving force that compelled her to look at him. "Relena, there is something wrong. You must tell me."  
  
She was torn, frustrated, even slightly upset with Quatre for priding into her life. Relena knew that he meant well but she hated him at that moment. How could she respond in a way as to not reveal anything scandalous? Instead of replying, she countered his demands with one of her own.   
  
Looking stern, she said, "Why was I invited here tonight? Is there something you wanted to share with me?"   
  
Feeling flabbergasted by her line of questioning, he straightened himself before answering, "Relena, this is nothing but an innocent get-together and to bask in the company of dear friends. There is so much left unsaid following the Eve Wars, don't you think?"   
  
"You're right. The Gundam Pilots left on their own accord shortly after the declaration of peace among the nations. You, too, removed yourself from my counsel once everything had settled down."  
  
"Those were hectic times back then and I only left when I felt confident of your abilities. You must understand that I was needed back home." He explained.  
  
Chuckling, Relena quickly added, "Of course, Quatre. I wasn't playing the blame game. You have done everything in your power to rebuild what was once a powerful nation and I appreciate all your efforts and accomplishments. I don't regret any moment of our friendship."   
  
Quatre smiled. "Hmm... I'm glad." They were silent for a few moments, each one off in their own thoughts. 'How clever of her,' he thought. She dissuaded from answering his pressing question by changing the subject. Obviously, her determined demeanor would not be broken tonight. As soon as she was ready, Relena would come to him on her own terms and share her thoughts, but not tonight.   
  
Quatre decided to steer their conversation away from her personal matters. "Rumor has it that there have been a few murder counts in the Sanc Kingdom. Have you heard about the deaths of Dominic Sackheim and William Smith?"  
  
Whenever she heard their names, a dark pang of guilt and regret wavered relentlessly in her soul. It took great strength on her part from breaking down and crying out her sins. Trying to look surprised, Relena looked directly at Quatre and said, "I haven't heard of any such news. Certainly the media would have covered such an atrocious event."   
  
"That's the thing. Preventers want the killings from reaching public ears. I'm surprised no one's even mentioned this to you. Don't they work with you on the Executive Board?"   
  
Feeling trapped once again from his questions, she replied softly, "Yes, they do: two wonderful men that have served their people well. Or at least, they did."   
  
"The reason why I ask, Relena, is because Une recently ordered the Gundam Pilots to investigate into these murders. Things have gone so drastic that they had no choice but to bring Heero into the picture."  
  
"Heero? Then why is he here tonight?"   
  
Quatre continued speaking as if she didn't interrupt him. "You're right about one thing, they don't want this thing to explode into epic proportions and I guess that's the reason why you haven't heard about it yet. I'm not even supposed to know but Heero reluctantly told me for your sake, Relena."   
  
"For my sake? What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, growing weary of his information. If the Gundam Pilots were assigned to the murders, surely they would find the killer in no time and what would happen then? Relena didn't even want to consider how the underground organization would react to such unexpected turn of events. Would they prove their threat and destroy the lives of millions? The Vice Foreign Minister needed to prevent that from happening at all costs, even if it meant concealing the identity of her assailants.   
  
"The ones responsible for their deaths must have some hidden agenda that involves the government, which relates to you somehow."   
  
"You don't know the half of it." She murmured softly so that he couldn't hear.   
  
"They may be after you too." He chanted.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Quatre. They're taking this far too seriously and I'll have a word with Une myself to clear this mishap."  
  
"This is serious, Relena. Two men are dead."   
  
"I have Alexander looking after me. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm sure their deaths are unrelated." She could tell that Quatre was growing irritated by her stubbornness when he remained silent after her last remark. Instead of saying anything further, she leaned forward and embraced her friend warmly.   
  
Having nothing else to do with his hands, he returned the kind gesture, still unsure what to make of Relena's strange outbursts. "I worry about you, that's all."   
  
She acknowledged his words by placing her head on his shoulder, hating herself for lying, knowing she didn't deserve such a trustworthy friend. Quatre tried to make light of the situation by asking, "Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?"   
  
She simply smirked and asked her own question. "I remember the little hints you made during dinner. Quatre?"   
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You didn't answer me before. Why is Heero here tonight if he's working on the investigation?"   
  
"Uhh..." Before he could reply, Heero decided to return at that moment, looking distraught. He noticed how cozy they had gotten when he was gone: with Relena fitting so closely into Quatre's arms and her expression of contentment. Regrettably, he couldn't help the slight pinch of jealousy that took root in his mind. "Oh look, Heero's back." Quatre informed.   
  
"Can I have a private word with you?" Heero asked, staring at their host.   
  
"Of course. Make yourself feel comfortable, Relena. We'll be right back." As the two men departed, Relena couldn't help but wonder what was so urgent that they needed to discuss.   
  
TBC... 


	12. Staying Overnight

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: STAYING OVERNIGHT  
  
"So, you and Relena a couple now?" Heero asked unexpectedly, the moment they stepped to the hall.   
  
"I'm not even going to answer that. Even if we were, I'm sure you'd have no objections. After all, Relena is a grown woman now, a beautifully charming and elegant single female whom you were never interested in. Am I correct?" Quatre announced, tempting the Perfect Soldier to admit his true feelings.  
  
Heero ignored the comments. "Let's get down to the point. The reason why I needed to talk to you is because Trowa just called and they may have found a break to the murders. He's sending the files to me as we speak. I need your computer."   
  
Quatre sighed deeply as he started walking down to his main office. "This way."   
  
~*~*~  
  
The computer screen displayed pages and pages full of documents and security reports from the main political building of which one victim was found. Heero stared intently at the reports and the dates of each entry dating back to six months before the incident. Quatre stood a few feet behind him, giving him ample room to shuffle around on the wooden desk. According to the brief statements from each report, no one suspicious was ever granted access to the building so the killer wasn't able to enter through the front door. Either that, or the killer already had access and so getting in wasn't even an obstacle to begin with.   
  
"Find anything?"   
  
Almost forgetting that Quatre was in the room with him, he waved a hand, signaling him to come closer to the monitor. Scrolling down to the most recent entry, Heero said, "Nothing out of the ordinary. However, there is something peculiar that I found. Let me give you a brief rundown of how this system works. The computer files record everyone's arrival and departure in order for the security staff to have an idea of how many people are in the building and to secure their privacy and safety. Looking at the last entry, there were only two people in the building when Sackheim was shot."  
  
"How could there only be two people in such a vast building?"   
  
"It was late and I'm guessing Mr. Sackheim was trying to finish the final drafts of a contract." Heero answered as he clicked to another page.   
  
Slowly understanding what Heero was grasping at, he said, "Then the second person would have to be our killer right?"  
  
"I really hope not."   
  
Now more confused, Quatre looked at him and offered a nonverbal request for him to finish his thought.   
  
"Relena and Sackheim were the only two left in that building when he was killed, Quatre."   
  
"Well, we know it couldn't have been Relena. Maybe the killer found another way into the building."   
  
Heero thought, 'whether she's involved in this or not, I still need to talk to her.'   
  
~*~*~  
  
One hour and fourteen minutes have passed already and still the two men haven't returned. Long before the strike of the hour, Relena became overly exhausted from her straining headaches and soon found herself asleep on the furniture. When Heero and Quatre returned, they saw her lying comfortably across the sofa with one arm tucked neatly underneath her head as a cushion. The glow from the fireplace fluttered iridescent waves of light on her skin that gave her a goddess-like feature.   
  
"Were we gone for that long?" Quatre whispered to Heero.   
  
"I guess we took longer than we thought. Why don't we have Relena stay over for tonight? I'd say she would appreciate the much needed rest." Heero offered.   
  
Quatre nodded in agreement and said softly, "carry her to the guest room on the second floor? I wouldn't want to wake her. I'll call Alexander to notify him of Relena's whereabouts for the remainder of the evening."   
  
Once Quatre made the suggestion, Heero grew uneasy about carrying Relena up to her room. He feared that if he touched her, his feelings would go against everything he attempted to avoid. She constantly had that sort of effect on him and he was never sure how to handle such strange emotions.   
  
On his way out to the phone, Quatre called back, "The guest bedroom is the second door to the left. Do you intend on staying tonight as well?"   
  
"I don't think I have a choice." Heero replied, still staring down at her sleeping form.   
  
"Very well. I'm sure you want to keep a close eye on her so the closest vacant room to her would be the one across the hall." And he left them.  
  
Very gently, he placed his left arm under her legs; he positioned his right arm beneath her back and cradled her to his well-built chest. Not once did she stir during the transition from the furniture into his arms. How could she feel so light? It seemed as if she hardly ate anything at all these days. Climbing the stairs, he felt a warming sensation in the pit of his stomach and couldn't describe the feeling. Looking down at her, there was a growing sense of lust and hunger for the sleeping beauty.   
  
"Damn." He knew this was a bad idea.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Tenderly putting her on the queen-sized bed, he couldn't force himself to look away from her.   
  
"Relena…"   
  
He removed her heels with ease and placed them by the bedside. Trailing his eyes up her slim figure, he didn't know whether he should help her out of her gown. In order to keep himself occupied, he checked the locks on all the windows and side doors that entered the room. Everything seemed to be as it should be but there was still the matter of her gown. Thinking better of it, he decided not to cross down such dangerous territory. Heero tucked her carefully beneath the covers without her even realizing it.   
  
Instead of leaving for his own quarters, he plopped himself down in a nearby couch and fell into a dreamless sleep, watching over her like a king guarding his most prized possession. "Sleep well, Relena."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Darkness filled her thoughts and blood seeped in at all corners of her dream world, there was so much blood. The smell of it was the worst but whichever way she turned, the odor of bloodshed only grew stronger. She couldn't escape!   
  
"No, please, no more!" Relena murmured as she tossed and turned in bed. Submerged among the dark clouds, she knew she was doomed; there was no way out of this living hell.   
  
Suddenly jerking awake from Relena's moans, Heero stood abruptly and watched in confusion. "Relena?"   
  
Arms beneath the fog grabbed for her legs, demanding vengeance. Disgustingly disfigured arms broke her running pace as the ghosts chanted her name and cursed Relena for her deadly deeds. "Murderer, injustice!" The words rang with a lethal ring. Strong hands grasped for both her legs and arms now, finally succeeding in pulling her off balance and she found herself plunging down into the fog.   
  
"I'm sorry….." she repeated, attempting to escape their hold on her. "I'm truly sorry."   
  
Tears stung her face as they fell.   
  
"We hunger for vengeance!" Continued the incessant mantra. "Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance…"   
  
"Relena, wake up." Heero nudged her, helping her break out of her unconscious state.   
  
"No, please!" She yelled as she sat up hurriedly on the bed. Looking around, she discovered that she was in a dark room on a foreign bed. Relena also found that her breathing was erratic and a thin sheet of sweat sparkled her forehead. The clouds dissipated and she could no longer smell the blood.   
  
"Relena?" He asked softly. From hearing his voice she noticed that Heero was also in the room with her and she didn't know why he was there. Without even thinking twice, she reached for him and wrapped her arms tightly around her protector, holding on for dear life. He didn't have time to react to her rapid movements and just went along with the momentum.   
  
"Heero…. I was so scared." She whispered.   
  
Instinctively, he surrounded her with his warmth and breathed in her scent. Not knowing what else to do to calm her, they remained locked in each other's arms for the duration of the night.   
  
"I'm here, Relena."   
  
TBC… 


	13. The Suspect

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE SUSPECT  
  
Sitting and leaning against the headboard of her bed, he couldn't fall asleep and neither could she. Heero held her between his legs as she rested her head on his chest. With a swift motion of his wrist, he pulled the cover over them in a welcoming cocoon of warmth. Neither had the effort nor the desire to switch the light on so they remained motionless, as they were in the darkness of night. Beyond the floor to ceiling window, the moonlight showered some semblance of brightness through the thin-layered curtains and they were able to see faint outlines of the other person in bed.   
  
Shortly after her outcry from sleep, Relena managed to calm herself and controlled the regulation of her breathing to a normal and steady pace. "Still dark…" she whispered.   
  
"Hn…won't be long before the sun rises." He replied, both arms cradling her small form. "Try to get back to sleep."   
  
Using his right hand, he slowly took the pins out of her hair, to free the gentle golden waves down her back. Even now, he couldn't imagine how someone could possess such soft and silky tresses of magnificence. Once he finished with the task, it took great amounts of effort from brushing his fingers through her hair. Instead, he simply smoothed the waves of hair and caressed her head to his chest. No question about it, his actions were strange to him, yet he couldn't prevent the great sensation traveling through his entire body.   
  
"Heero?" She could hear the soft beating of his heart in his chest and was able to count the constant rhythm. The sound felt so comforting and she only wished that she would never part from the bearer of that steady pulse.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
Relena paused before saying, "Thank you."   
  
He was sure she wasn't thanking him for putting her hair down. Something must have really frightened her during her sleep.   
  
"Do you… want to talk about it?" He asked.   
  
She didn't respond but only held onto him tighter. From her lack of comment, he left it unanswered and they both drifted off into their own thoughts as the peak of dawn slowly ascended from the eastern horizon.   
  
Minutes later, Relena broke the silence. "We're on Quatre's estate, aren't we?"   
  
"Yes. He thought you didn't want to be disturbed in sleep." He answered. "You looked so tired."   
  
She gave a silent thanks to Quatre and thought about what needed to be done for the day. She didn't want to think about the work ahead but it was unavoidable.   
  
"I have to go back to Earth today." Relena said, making a mental note to herself.   
  
"I'm going with you."   
  
Suddenly feeling weary of her situation, she asked, "Why?" She didn't want Heero in such close proximity to her should the moment arise for the assassin to resurface once again.   
  
"Something's come up and I need to be there to protect you. Une's orders." He merely stated.   
  
She sat up abruptly and left his embrace. With hard eyes, she looked at him and asked, "What's come up? You told me yourself that there are no longer any threats to ESUN and the government, Unified Earth Sphere Alliance. You told me, Heero!"   
  
"Two have been murdered already, Relena. Preventers have been assigned these cases as priority number one. I'm certain you are familiar with Dominic Sackheim and William Smith. They both died needlessly just these past few days. What if you're next?"   
  
She turned and got off the bed, feeling ill from his information. 'So, it was true that the murders were under investigation.' Relena began pacing the room, not sure what to do next. At this rate, they would be able to find the culprit sooner than she thought.   
  
"Trust me, Heero. I'm not on their list. Look, I don't need you by my side. I've already relieved you of your duties. Furthermore, you couldn't stand the thought of being near me before. Why the change of heart?" Her voice increased an octave in her frustration.   
  
Noticing her discomfort, he decided not to argue with her for now. "Relena, you're trembling."   
  
Realizing that she lost control, she took three deep breaths before saying, "Please, Heero, I'll be fine. I have Alexander with me at all times. You know that!"   
  
She looked ghastly pale and he thought it would be the best for her to think what she wanted to think. He couldn't figure out what was troubling her. Heero took his time getting off the bed, walked to the door and opened it without so much as a creak. "Very well, Relena. Get dressed. Your shuttle's waiting for you."   
  
~*~*~  
  
She didn't know what to make of Heero's sudden reappearance back into her life. Was she glad, thankful, or lucky to be near him again? Or did she feel the slightest pinch of angst and regret whenever she thought of her misfortune in not being able to be with the one she loves? Sometimes it hurt so much that she thought her heart would implode and swallow her whole.   
  
Reclaiming her seat as the Vice Foreign Minister on Earth, Relena felt confused with her life: almost lost. How could she possibly maintain a balance working between the contracts, the meetings with other delegates, and her hidden agenda of treachery? The stress weighing on her shoulders was shadowing all mental logic required in her position and she didn't know how much more of this she could take. 'It's only a matter of time before everything crashes.' She thought.   
  
Somehow her office looked a lot smaller to her as she sat idly behind the mahogany table, attempting to finish off the reports that waited for her return. Suddenly the phone rang and she jumped at the incessant ringing that engulfed her silent workplace.   
  
A chill worked its way through Relena's spine as she continued staring at the receiver and still refusing to answer it. The ringing continued…   
  
"This is silly." She coached herself. She knew she had to answer it. If it were a call of the utmost importance, she would definitely regret it later. Shaking off the final jitters of fear and anxiety, she reached for the phone. "Relena Darlian speaking."  
  
~*~*~  
  
He knew he could have returned to Earth with Relena but she needed some time to herself. Shortly after her departure, he bid farewell to Quatre and thanked him for his hospitality and then he was off to the shuttle port, on the next flight right behind the Vice Foreign Minister without her even knowing about it.   
  
Now on earth, he glanced down at his wristwatch and noticed it was past 10pm. Unlike other average adults with regular working hours, Heero knew she hasn't returned home yet. In fact, he would bet she was still at the office hacking away files and writing up the remainder of the paperwork.   
  
Once he arrived at Preventers HQ, he climbed the stairs two steps at a time, instead of waiting for the elevator to reach her floor, not quite sure why he was in such a hurry. Perhaps the murders intensified the uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach. From the previous night he couldn't stop thinking about her but continued to convince himself it was an emotion of mutual friendship, nothing more. He could still feel the remnants of her smooth skin on his and the way her hair spanned the length of her body, enhancing her distinct features in the moonlight.  
  
Finally, he reached the fourteenth floor. He walked through the main corridor with ease, not even breaking a sweat from the trek up the long flight of stairs. Relena's door to her office was left ajar and there was a dim light emitting from the small lamp on her desk. He inhaled a deep breath, preparing himself for their next encounter. Heero knew she wouldn't want to hear what he came here to say. Regardless of her reaction, he must inform her of his true intentions: his mission to guard her from the threat, of course, and to work undercover in hopes of trapping the killer.   
  
He knocked gently on the door and was slightly surprised when no one answered and permitted his admittance into the room. "Relena?"  
  
His right hand found his 9mm glock, tucked in his jacket pocket. With quick reflexes, he used his left hand to swing the door wider and walked into the room, aiming the weapon at anything that didn't belong. The room was empty of life. He grew worried at the prospect that something already happened to her and he wasn't here to stop it. 'Where the hell is she?'  
  
Heero strode back out into the hall and set his instincts on high. Suddenly he heard muffling sounds that came from a few doors down. He crept closer to the door with his gun prepared to fire. The voices became slightly clearer but they were still muffled from the walls. A man and a woman…   
  
"You don't…this" was all Heero could hear from the man. The other words faded into the background and he couldn't decipher the entirety of the conversation. Then the woman spoke.   
  
"….have no… but to do…" came the woman's share of the dialogue.   
  
"Put the … down, Relena." Pleaded the man.  
  
Heero was shocked to hear Relena's name in the conversation. Was she in danger? Without another thought, he charged into the room, pistol aimed at the ready. Regardless of his training with Dr. J, despite the atrocities of war, nothing prepared him for the scene frozen in front of him.   
  
"Relena… what are you doing?" Heero asked firmly. He raised his gun with both sweaty palms and aimed the weapon at the woman he thought he knew. Lucas Pavilion sat unarmed behind his oval desk, staring straight ahead at the pistol pointing directly towards him. Relena stood a few feet away from the most respected politician with her gun fully loaded and aimed at Pavilion. Heero had never seen her with such intensity shown on her face.   
  
"You shouldn't be here, Heero." She replied softly, never leaving her eyes from her target.   
  
"Please, Relena. There's no need for violence. What's the meaning of this?" Pavilion asked gently, still maintaining his calm façade.  
  
"I'm sorry but your services are no longer needed, sir." She answered sadly, putting her head down slightly.  
  
"Drop it, Relena." Heero warned. She never flinched or moved a muscle. He was simply shocked by the event, beyond words. How was he going to get through this?   
  
"Listen to the young man, my dear. I don't want to see you get hurt." The old man cajoled. Despite the pleading around her, she remained fixed in her position.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself. Drop the weapon or I will shoot you." Heero commanded louder as he knocked the safety off the pistol and aimed his gun to her chest. He already envisioned pulling the trigger and piercing her heart at the moment of impact with one bullet.   
  
TBC… 


	14. Unusual Circumstances

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: UNUSUAL CIRCUMSTANCES  
  
Relena maintained her focus. She heard a soft click behind her and understood it was the safety being unlocked from Heero's weapon. There wasn't much time left.   
  
She would not be deterred from her mission despite the current circumstances. She wouldn't let her people down. Millions of lives could very well depend on her actions on this night. 'Why did he have to be here?'   
  
"Relena, am I talking to deaf ears? I said drop it!" Heero ordered, still very much in control of himself.   
  
Every which way, she heard a cacophony of voices. They came in crashing waves: Larson Quentin, the man who assigned her targets for her; then, the cries of the dead. And now, she had the unyielding voice of the Perfect Soldier in the present, demanding for her to surrender. The voices grew louder in her head, one after the other, surrounding her thoughts so strongly that they began caving in, leaving it more difficult for her to breathe. She was trapped both physically and emotionally.   
  
"Please, stop." She whispered to no one in particular, pleading for the voices to desist.  
  
"Stop? I will, once you're no longer a threat to anyone in this room, including yourself." Heero replied, although he wasn't too sure that her statement was directed to him.   
  
"Relena, honey, you've been extremely stressed with all those projects and now with the tragic deaths of Mr. Smith and Mr. Sackheim and…" Pavilion cajoled but was interrupted.  
  
"Stress." Relena interjected, "You don't even know the half of it."   
  
"Relena, I will shoot you." Heero warned as he prepared himself to fire.   
  
The voices came creeping back again. They became so invigorating that she used her unarmed left hand to support the intense migraine.   
  
"RELENA! DROP THE WEAPON!"   
  
At that instant, she turned around to face Heero and aimed her weapon at the former Gundam pilot. "Shut up!" She yelled but the voices still wouldn't cease their incessant chanting.   
  
The air in the room turned much more stagnant and bitter. Relena and Heero were faced squarely at one another, prepped with their weapon of choice. Even Pavilion was surprised at the sudden turn of events. Two young individuals were now faced at the opposite end of each gun barrel, Heero leveling his weapon to her heart and Relena aiming directly for Heero's chest.   
  
"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Heero commented. "So, what now? Shall we shoot each other and end it all?"   
  
She gasped at the bluntness of his words. "No…" Relena whispered. 'This is wrong, all wrong.' She thought. 'How did the situation turn out to be like this?'   
  
The soldier noticed that her attention was diverted elsewhere for the moment. He took the opportunity to make firm eye contact with the senior executive at the opposite end of the room, tilting his head somewhat to the phone and instructing him to call security. Pavilion understood his message loud and clear. He nodded once and gently reached for the phone without Relena ever knowing.   
  
There was no chance that Heero ever considered the possibility of shooting her. Further, there was absolutely no chance of Relena ever letting go of her gun if he still had his firmly in grip. He contemplated the situation for a few more seconds and decided to risk it.   
  
"Relena, I don't want this to end in a bloodbath." He said.   
  
She admitted wholeheartedly. "There has been enough bloodshed already in this amoral world."  
  
He added, speaking to her as though she were a five year old. "I'm going to lower my weapon now and I'll let you decide how this situation will play out." Very slowly he lowered the pistol and dropped it on the plush carpeting. The gun didn't even make a sound when it landed. Still, Relena didn't move. Her weapon remained fixed on Heero's chest.   
  
"Are you really going to shoot me, Relena?" He stood back to his upright position with his gun was well out of his reach.  
  
She didn't respond. Due to her sudden loss of words, he slowly advanced towards her, taking steps so small that it seemed as if he wasn't moving at all. "C'mon, Relena, hand me the gun."  
  
"Stay where you are, Heero. I don't want you to come any closer." She said threateningly.   
  
"Do what you must but I'm not leaving you."   
  
"Just go away."   
  
"No dice."   
  
With every word he spoke, he was one step closer to reaching her. Soon, he was only five steps away. Relena started shaking and her gun arm trembled with indecision. "Please, Heero." She whispered as her final sign of inner struggle.   
  
Footfalls from the halls were heard as the armed security men ran to the office. She knew this was it. She failed. She failed everyone who trusted her in maintaining the peace, in keeping them safe.   
  
In that split second, she lowered the weapon, closed her eyes, and waited. Heero closed the remaining distance between them and grabbed her gun. He fixed his eyes on her, trying to see her true intentions but couldn't read anything through her closed eyelids. The men finally arrived to the doorway and were reluctant to enter for they were unsure of what transpired.  
  
"Miss Vice Foreign Minister? Someone summoned security?" The head chief inquired.   
  
"Take Miss. Darlian to the sublevel basement, C-1036 and make sure she doesn't leave." Heero instructed, never turning his focus away from Relena.   
  
Looking puzzled, the chief asked, "C-103… why that's where we have our temporary holding cells. Why on earth would we bring her there for?"   
  
Heero was growing impatient and Pavilion could see it through his intense gaze. Pavilion decided to speak up, reducing the unwanted tension in the room. "Please, do what the gentleman says. He's a Preventer Agent."   
  
Before the security members reached her, she could only think of one thing: the citizens. What was to become of them? How much longer did they have until the madman decides to end their existence?   
  
"I've failed." She whispered so softly that only Heero was able to hear.   
  
"Had you not failed, Relena, we would have to clean up yet, another mess that you made in this building." Heero replied softly.   
  
From his comment, Relena opened her eyes as quickly as she closed them and stared straight ahead. She wasn't even thinking about the failed mission but he took her statement to a different context. 'Another mess that I made?' She pondered on the thought and really considered the idea that perhaps Heero already put the pieces together on the murder case. Did he know the truth? If he did, then it really didn't matter how he interpreted her words.  
  
Two men in uniform showed her the way out, which was ridiculous since she knew where everything was located in her building. Regardless of her knowledge, she followed quietly, never making eye contact with anyone, especially Heero.   
  
Pavilion and Heero were the only ones left in the dimly lighted room. A strange silence fell upon the two gentlemen, not quite sure what was supposed to happen next.   
  
"I guess I should be on my way home. My wife must be worried sick about me." Pavilion announced. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me about this uh… incident."  
  
"Yes, sir. It has been a long night. Return to your family. I can find you tomorrow and we will settle things then." Heero suggested and then finished off by bidding farewell. "Good night."   
  
"Please go easy on her. I'm not sure what that was all about myself, but everyone knows she has been under a lot of pressure lately." The old put in before Heero disappeared entirely from view. Heero simply nodded once and walked over to the elevators.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre sped off on the next space shuttle ready to land on Earth. From the moment Relena left the estate, he had the most unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was about to happen and it wasn't looking good. It was fortunate for him that his schedule was pretty lax in the next few weeks. Therefore, granting himself a quick holiday to earth was warranted.   
  
When the shuttle landed safely on the landing runway strip, his cell phone rang and he answered after two rings.   
  
"Quatre speaking."   
  
"Hey Quatre, you'll never guess what happened tonight." It was Duo.   
  
"Whoa… slow down. What's wrong?"   
  
"There was an attempted murder that took place at Preventers HQ. Luckily, Lucas Pavilion left the incident unscathed. That's not the worst of it, though." Duo continued.   
  
"What do you mean 'the worst of it'? That doesn't sound half bad to me if Mr. Pavilion was unharmed…"   
  
"NO, Quatre. You're not listening to me." Duo nearly yelled.  
  
"Well, maybe if you explained to me what's exactly going on…"   
  
"They caught the assassin. He was there in the room and Heero just-so-happened to be on the same floor. Only, it wasn't a he."   
  
"The assassin's a woman?" Quatre asked with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Yeah. It's Relena. You gotta come down here quick. It's looking bad."   
  
TBC… 


	15. Confession

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: CONFESSION  
  
The chief unlocked the door to the holding cell and stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of how to even make the suggestion for the Vice Foreign Minister, the most respected leader, to enter this cell.   
  
"Uhhh…." He made what was an obvious fake cough to hide his discomfort. "Miss Relena…."   
  
Noting his distress, Relena walked up to him and gently moved him aside. "Don't worry about it, Luther. You're only doing what you're told. I wouldn't have done differently. Make sure someone is posted outside the doorway as the Agent requested." She placed a reassuring hand on his arm and walked bravely into the room. There was a row of florescent lights that hung from the ceiling, enhancing the drab furnishings of the room with nothing more than a low-lying mattress, one blanket, and a wooden bench.   
  
The door closed behind her with the lock secured. Alone. She was now so very alone in the worst possible way. Her fears have escalated daily but what happened tonight brought a new meaning to the word of being afraid. Relena feared for her people, for the work that will remain unfinished as long as she was trapped in here. More importantly, she feared that the event in which she tried preventing would most likely occur from this failure; meaning that her previous regretful killings of both Dominic Sackheim and William Smith would have been for naught. That very thought killed her more deeply than any stab wound.   
  
Suddenly, the headache came back, much stronger than any of the other times before. She wanted to cry out from the pain but refused to let the men posted outside to hear. It felt intensely painful, as if something was being pierced through her skull to pick at her brain. Even cradling her head with both hands did not alleviate the pain. Perhaps she didn't have to worry about what happened next for she may not have much time left to stay alive.   
  
She struggled her way to the nearest wall and braced herself on the solid support. Despite the coldness of the wall tiles, Relena rested her head against it, hoping the pain will pass very soon.   
  
But it didn't. The pounding only grew louder and she could feel her body willing her to stay strong. In an utter attempt to remain conscience, she lowered herself to the ground, crouched in a fetal position, and carefully monitored her breathing. Despite her attempts, her breathing became labored.   
  
"This will pass. This will pass. This ….will …pass." She chanted religiously.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Calling the other agents involved with the case, Heero met Trowa and Wufei in the main lobby once the elevator took him down to the first floor. He briefed them on the situation and led the way to Relena's cell.   
  
"Duo's on his way. He should be here in twenty minutes." Trowa said. "Quatre also received the message. He just landed on earth and will be arriving in the next hour."   
  
"Quatre Winner? There is no reason for him to interfere." Wufei argued.   
  
"He is coming as a friend and will be a potential source of information. He will be useful to us." Trowa implied. Wufei didn't say anything else after that.   
  
Heero merely nodded.   
  
Once they reached the door, Heero dismissed the men posted outside the door. Before unlocking and opening the door, Wufei stopped him and announced, "Yuy, this is my case. I'm going to handle it." It wasn't a request.   
  
Heero simply stood back and gave Wufei access to the entrance, displaying a 'be my guest' gesture.   
  
~*~*~  
  
She heard footsteps outside and distant voices. Someone was about to come in and she could hardly stand up. Taking in two big breaths she used the wall to pull herself back up. There was no way she was going to face others looking anything but composed and calm. She needed to stay strong even until the very end.   
  
Standing up abruptly, however, was not a very smart idea. The blood rushed into her brain and left her feeling worse off than before.   
  
~Click~   
  
The door was unlocked and the massive frame swung open. In the last minute, she found her way to the center of the room, looking unruffled despite the pain. Wufei was the first to enter, followed by Trowa and then Heero.   
  
It took almost all her strength to hide her struggles from them. Standing very still and locking her eyes with Wufei, she wanted nothing more than to be left alone.   
  
"Relena. We have some questions for you. Please be honest with us. I really don't have much patience tonight." Wufei began.   
  
"Go… ahead." Relena needed to breathe more or else she may possibly pass out right before the three men.   
  
"Are you alright? You look pale." Trowa asked, looking concerned. He didn't remember ever seeing her this ghastly white. It seemed as if she was having difficult to simply stand in front of them.   
  
Before responding, she needed to close her eyes and assemble her thoughts. It even took great amounts of strength to make coherent phrases. "I… I'll be fine." She really hoped they would end this quickly and be on their way. Despite her futile attempts, she wasn't sure how long she could keep this act up; the pounding was working its way through the deep crevices of her mind.   
  
"You were found in Mr. Pavilion's office, with a gun aimed at him, correct?" Wufei asked, looking intently at Relena's expression. He would know immediately if she was giving off false information.   
  
"Yes" She responded without hesitation.   
  
"Heero Yuy intervened and prevented the shooting. Is that correct?"   
  
"You know it is." She answered, looking straight at Heero. He wasn't looking at her, however. Heero's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.   
  
Now looking displeased, Wufei continued. "Why?"   
  
How was she going to answer that? She had no idea. All she knew was that the pain was escalating once again and she was finding it harder to focus on Wufei as he spoke to her. "That I cannot answer."   
  
"Relena, do you understand the position you are in? You don't really have much of a choice. Answer the question!" Wufei retorted loudly.  
  
"Chang, we'll leave that one for now." Heero interjected softly, noting her discomfort by her body movement.   
  
He decided to use a different tactic. "Ok, now let me ask you this. Were you responsible for the deaths of Dominic Sackheim and, or, William Smith?"   
  
At this point, she thought perhaps if she just answered their questions, they might leave. Save some of her energy and fight another day. So, she answered. "Regrettably… I was, Wufei."   
  
"Did you kill them, Relena?" He asked more specifically. The room was dead silent. She found it difficult to answer. More importantly, she didn't want to answer.   
  
"Relena, did you kill Dominic Sackheim and William Smith?" Wufei demanded louder this time.   
  
She lowered her head and confirmed their suspicions. "Yes…" She whispered.   
  
The Chinese pilot walked up to Relena and slapped her so hard that the sound reverberated around the room. Trowa and Heero stood stunned. "How dare you?" Wufei accused. The moment his hand met her face, there was an instant where the pain in her head held off briefly and she was thankful for the interruption. However, she couldn't face the utter degradation of her status and position. Everything came crumbling down in one full sweep.   
  
She merely stood in place, taking the assault for she knew she was warranted much worse treatment.   
  
"That's enough, Wufei." Heero said firmly. He couldn't bear to see her in this way. His gut was telling him to stop this but he just didn't know how. She was in far too deep. This was not like her at all and he wasn't the only who knew it. Trowa and Wufei were reluctant to take things at face value, especially not this early in the stage. The mosaic of events was not fitting smoothly with each other. Something was certainly off and that was probably the reason why Wufei was acting so hostile towards her, but he wasn't going to ruin his game plan.   
  
"It's getting late. We'll finish this tomorrow." Trowa suggested. "What should we do with her? Take her back home?" He asked, almost as if she wasn't in the room herself.   
  
"There's no question, she stays here." Wufei replied curtly.   
  
"I don't think…" Trowa countered but was once again silenced by the snappy tongue of the Chinese pilot.   
  
"No one asked for your opinion, Barton. Relena's in our custody and there is no reason for her to be released, especially not after her confession on the murders. The Foreign Minister stays!"   
  
"Wufei, there's no reason …."   
  
"Please, Trowa." Relena interjected, surprising all three members in the cell. "This room isn't half bad. I'll be fine in here for the evening. I just want to be left alone." Relena decided to end their quarrel. There was really no point for it. Further, she just wanted them to leave so she could lie down. Her headache was gradually dissipating but she still couldn't think clearly.  
  
Heero never made any comment on her well being for the evening and she was beginning to fear that she had lost him completely. He probably wouldn't be able to look at her the same way after what she had just revealed.   
  
"Fine. We're leaving. There will certainly be more visits from us, Relena. Don't doubt for a minute that because you're the Vice Foreign Minister that you can get away with anything." Wufei finished. He opened the door and let the three men out. Trowa gave one last glance at her and walked out after Wufei. Heero was the last to leave but didn't say another word to anyone.   
  
"Trust me. I have never tainted the authority of my position nor will I ever perform such a heinous act." She whispered.   
  
"I believe you have already committed the worse possible crime by taking the lives away from two men. You did not see the faces of the Sackheim children when they heard the news. How about Mrs. Smith? Did you think that she would merely get over the death of her husband of twenty years?" Wufei fired back relentlessly. "No, Relena. In my book, the ugly monster of injustice has already been unleashed. I pray that I can seal it up again before anymore lives are taken."  
  
The door closed once more and the lock was put carefully in its place. Relena collapsed on the ground the moment she found herself alone again. It felt so good not to hold in the pain. She let the tears flow freely and curled herself into a ball. She didn't care so much about her own pain after Wufei's lecture. The assassin would never be able to heal the pain of murdering two great men. Her tears were for them. "I will make things right again." She vowed softly.   
  
There was no way she could move her body over to the badly manufactured mattress and soon fell asleep on the cold, dreary, floor of her cell.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day, a good majority of the media got wind of the huge story. 'Vice Foreign Minister in custody for possible connection to the Sackheim and Smith Murder Case.' Headlines reported the event repeatedly and news vans from various television networks engulfed the entrances of the Preventer building. Dozens of police vehicles remained stationed outside, to keep civilians out of the area. Everyone wanted a piece of the action, like vultures pecking for just one small portion of meat.  
  
"When they say shit hitting a fan, this is what they must have meant." Larson Quentin chuckled to himself as he flipped through all the channels on the tube. Every single channel had a news-breaking story with cameras directed on the Preventer building. Witnesses were being interviewed, regardless of how influential their information was to the public. Officers were being interviewed. It was utter chaos in the vicinity of the building. Larson Quentin only laughed louder.   
  
His phone rang and he answered immediately. "Quentin, here."   
  
"Listen very carefully." It was the voice that he was obeying orders from for the past ten years.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Relena's been captured." The haunting voice began.   
  
"It's all over the news." Quentin confirmed. "What's our next move?"   
  
"All is not lost. Actually, I'm surprised that she got this far. She managed to get away with two deaths before finally being brought down by those damn Gundam Pilots." The voice laughed inwardly.   
  
"Do you still intend to blow up the city, sir?"   
  
"There's no point in carrying out that part of the mission for the moment. No, I think we can use this slight glitch to our advantage. The government is rightfully there for the taking."   
  
"Then, shall we dispose of the Vice Foreign Minister before she reveals anything?" Quentin asked.   
  
"I'm not concerned about her. She won't say anything that will expose us. Trust me. She's far too predictable, her with her pathetic morals and righteousness. It makes me sick."  
  
Quentin agreed. "Let me handle things for a while, sir. There are still a few more things that I can pull out of my hat."   
  
"No. I will take over for now. Care to accompany me in paying a short visit to our perfect assassin?" The voice asked seductively.   
  
"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."   
  
TBC…  
  
NOTE: I'd like to take this opportunity to really thank several dedicated readers. You have been my backbone through all of this writing process. THANK YOU FOR BEING CONSTANT SUPPORTERS not only for all the preceding chapters but for my other fics as well. I write these for you! It wouldn't be much fun if you guys weren't there to enjoy the ride with me and with all our favorite characters. So, THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! ^_____^  
  
animechick2487  
  
Archangel Rhapsody  
  
Death's little side kick  
  
Fire Temptress  
  
HeeroYuy195  
  
Lady Tigeress  
  
MarliCat2007  
  
Morrighan of Crimson and Sable  
  
Purdy  
  
Raizard333  
  
Serena73  
  
Of course, there are many others that I have missed. Don't worry! I'll get ya next time!!! There are much more good stuff coming your way! STAY TUNED… 


	16. Just Another Day

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: JUST ANOTHER DAY   
  
The men exited the building and met Duo just running up the steps to headquarters. Duo noticed that all three of them look slightly frazzled and exhausted. Quatre hadn't arrived yet.   
  
"Don't tell me I missed everything." Duo pouted.   
  
"You didn't miss anything." Wufei announced. "We didn't get anything from Relena. I thought Quatre was going to show."   
  
"Guess he's not here yet. Let's go grab a drink and I'll inform Quatre where we'll be." The braided pilot recommended and the others complied.   
  
They walked a couple of blocks to Rick's Bar in silence. The dimly lighted bar was dressed with leathered seats and weathered oak tables. Several groups were already well into their conversations and their alcoholic intake from the evidence of empty jugs and glasses. It was a popular late-night joint for men to gather after work and this night wasn't any different. Once they were settled in their booth and ordered their drinks, they began discussing the current situation.  
  
Once Trowa updated the events for the evening, Duo sighed and said, "So, where we should we go from here?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Duo asked on an aside, "Hey, Heero. You're mighty quiet tonight. What are your thoughts?"   
  
"We need to figure out what's really going on." Wufei replied, not giving Heero a chance to speak his mind. "Relena's still holding out on us and I will get down to the bottom of this. She's already confessed unofficially. We just need to get her words on tape and…"   
  
"Chang, shut up." Heero finally spoke.   
  
"No! I haven't even settled the score with you yet. What you did back there in the cell was…"  
  
"Wrong, Wufei. What _YOU_ did back there to Relena was unforgivable." Heero retorted, his voice increasing by an octave.   
  
"Don't let your libido do the thinking for you, Yuy." Wufei challenged. "Relena's guilty and you prevented me from getting the crucial information that … "  
  
He didn't have time to complete his thought when Heero made a grab for the front of Wufei's shirt. The perfect soldier offered his death glare in the highest magnitude and whispered threateningly, "Don't touch her again." Finally, the unleashed anger that Heero managed to bottle up reared its ugly head. Hearing Wufei speaking ill of Relena brought back the moment when the Chinese man slapped her without hesitation and he did absolutely nothing about it.  
  
Wufei eyed him viciously for two seconds and spat out, "Let go of me, Yuy."   
  
Duo and Trowa sat there in silence, not sure whether they should intervene or not. Before the argument could turn more vicious, Quatre walked to their table and sat down briefly.   
  
"Sorry it took me so long to get here." Quatre said by way of greeting. He could see the intensity on their faces. "What's going on?"   
  
Heero then released Wufei and turned back to his drink. They both straightened out their shirts and remained silent for a few beats.   
  
"Nothing." Wufei answered quietly.   
  
Quatre sat through an entire hour not muttering a single utterance as Duo relayed to him what he himself just learned. Soon they were all up to date on the situation and Quatre could only sit there in shock from the night's events.   
  
"I want to see her. She might be more receptive to me than to Wufei." Quatre admitted.   
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible. You're not even involved in the case, Quatre. We've already told you far more than you should know." Wufei said.   
  
They chewed on that thought for a bit. Then Duo made a suggestion, "Actually, it might be a good idea for Quatre to go in there, soften her up a bit. We have nothing else to go on as of this moment."   
  
"We'll see…. " Wufei muttered and they all left it at that.

* * *

Two days have passed and Relena was still in the cell. Neither Wufei nor the other Gundam Pilots return for further questioning. In fact, the only human contact she had was with the security guards who brought her meals and took her to the rest room whenever she needed to. Further, shortly following the interview with the men in uniform a few nights ago, she was informed by one of the guards that the cell would be securely monitored with a high tech camera, keeping track of her every move. Even now, she could see the solid red light glowing in the left hand corner, mocking her. She recognized her guards from previous encounters on her trips or whenever she greeted them in the halls. That would probably explain why they were more friendly than usual to the prisoner locked in. However, Relena understood her position so she didn't use their friendly nature against them. Regardless of the situation, they still respected her and treated her in kind.   
  
No doubt about it, she was a prisoner here and the chances of her being released were slim to none. Relena used her unusual spare time to truly think things over regarding her predicament. Looking on the bright side of things, there were no rumors of any bomb threats in the city. However, that also left her on edge for it meant that the underground organization was planning something. The bomb factor could very well still be in their blueprint of evil scheming. They never contacted her after the last call from Quentin, where he instructed her to eliminate Pavilion since she had an ample opportunity to carry out her mission when everyone had clearly gone home.   
  
Despite failing her mission, she was thankful that someone stopped her from killing him. Mr. Pavilion had been nothing more than a generous and doting individual on her counsel and she trusted him indefinitely. She didn't know how she could possibly live with herself, knowing that she was the responsible for his death. Also, it didn't mean that she was any less indifferent in killing Sackheim and Smith. In those hours of thinking, she thought of their families. Relena couldn't let go Wufei's last words to her before he left. She knew he was right. The families must hate her so much for what she had done. How could she even face them to apologize and send her condolences? It would be a miracle for her to stay alive should they ever be in the same room.   
  
"How did I end up like this?" Relena asked herself. 

On the third day, Relena started growing feverish. The poison was probably working through her system at a faster rate than before. She would have the occasional coughing spell and she began coughing up blood but couldn't exactly remember which day. Things were definitely not looking well for her. She knew she didn't have much time left. Even sitting up from a night of unrest was difficult for her, let alone walking around and eating the meager morsels of food offered to her. Relena began feeling less hungry by the passing of days.

* * *

Alexander was fortunate to get past the guards to visit her and she thanked god that she no longer needed to be alone for the next little while.   
  
"Miss Relena. I'm not sure how you got into this mess but the Preventer soldiers will get to the bottom of this." Alexander began. "Rumor has it that you were the one who killed Sackheim and Smith. That possibly can't be true, can it?"   
  
She couldn't even look at him. Suddenly it felt as if Alexander outstayed his welcome. "Alexander, you need to find another client to protect. It appears that I'll no longer need your services."   
  
"Why would you say that?" He looked confused.  
  
"Please. Go back to the agency and request for a new client to oversee." That was all Relena said and she knocked on the door for the guards to escort him out.   
  
"Be safe, Relena, and have faith." Were his last words to her.

* * *

Another visitor showed up to visit her that day and she found it equally surprising to discover Vincent McCallister there.   
  
"I guess I have to thank you, Relena." Vincent began the moment he walked into the door. However, he wasn't the only one who entered her chamber. Right behind Vincent followed Larson Quentin. 'Why would he be here?' She wondered.   
  
"Vincent, that man behind you. He's the one who…"   
  
"… who orchestrated this charade?" Vincent finished, chuckling. "Actually, I was the one who ordered him to follow my orders strictly as designed." He laughed even louder when he saw the stricken look on her face. "Not to worry, my love. Things have worked out much better than expected. Having you accused for their deaths, and rightfully so mind you, I am able to step up to the high ranking seat of your position."   
  
She had to sit on the bed from the sudden brute information. Vincent continued confessing merrily as Quentin stood behind him, grinning.   
  
"You made me kill them…. And for what?" She managed to spill out. Tears were beginning to form beneath her eyelids and she brushed them away angrily. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry.   
  
Ignoring her question, Vincent announced proudly, "You were stripped of your title just last evening at the counsel and I was put in your place."  
  
"But that can't be. There was no trial yet." Relena whispered.   
  
"True enough. That's the beauty of politics. They try to shovel anything tainted under the rug. You'll be locked up for a very long time and the government will convert into my image. You were a weak leader, always have been!"  
  
"We should go, sir." Quentin said. Vincent complied by turning back to the door. "One more thing, Relena. We could have been something. You must be the dumbest person not to have noticed how I felt for you."   
  
"Don't make me sick." Relena spat out. "I can't believe you made me kill them…. They were good men."   
  
Still chuckling, Vincent knelt in front of Relena and tilted her head up with his right hand. "How does it feel to have your hands tainted with so much death, my love? Don't worry though, soon you'll be joining them."   
  
She stared straight at the true perpetrator behind all this chaos; disgusted by the way he was touching her.   
  
"Can you feel the poison coursing through your veins, Relena? Oh, yes I haven't forgotten about that. Consider it redemption, a parting gift from me. Soon, your life will be nothing but an empty shell of guilt and remorse for the lives that you have taken."   
  
"Sir, we must go." Quentin announced a bit louder this time.   
  
"Right, right. There's so much to be done, love. Too bad you won't be there to see it." Before he stood up, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and patted her cheek. She was too shocked to do anything. Relena couldn't even blink.   
  
"Farewell, Relena. Give my best to Lucifer when you see him."   
  
A last tear fell from her eyes when they left and she remained fixed in her position for hours; frozen in a trance-like state of pure agony and shock.   
  
TBC… 


	17. The Fallen Princess

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE FALLEN PRINCESS  
  
All five Gundam pilots sat around Une's mahogany desk, contemplating their next move. Like Quatre, Une agreed that their best bet in getting any piece of information out of Relena was to have the blond soldier talk to her.   
  
"OK Quatre, I'll give you clearance into Relena's cell tomorrow morning." Une offered. "Let's hope she'll be more cooperative."   
  
Now that the moment had arrived, Quatre was unsure of how to greet his trusted friend. Small talk seemed somewhat inadequate in her situation. The moment he was permitted entrance into the cell nothing prepared him for the scene in front of him. She sat unmoving on her bed, which gave him an eerie feeling as if he were in a horror zombie film.  
  
"Relena? It's me, Quatre." No response.   
  
He sat down gently beside her on the seemingly uncomfortable mattress and reached for her hands that were placed firmly on her lap. She didn't even move from her position when Quatre touched her. What scared him even more was the fact that she felt ice-cold. Growing nervous, he waved a hand in front of her face and even then, she didn't flinch or blink.   
  
"What's wrong, Relena?" Quatre demanded. "I know this probably isn't the best time for conversation but I really want to help you. There must be something more than meets the eye." When he laid a hand on Relena, he couldn't feel any thoughts from her. Unlike the previous time when he touched her back at his mansion, this time, she felt almost blank and hollow on the inside. "Please, let us help you." He noticed the trails of dried tears on her pale face. She seemed frailer and weaker than the last time he saw her. How was he possibly going to get the information when he couldn't even talk to her?   
  
Relena remained silent.   
  
He brought her to her feet, trying to shake her out of whatever spell she was in. "C'mon, Relena, don't scare me like this." For some reason, she couldn't hold herself up.   
  
"Say something, dammit! Anything!"   
  
It was unusual for him to make such an irrational outburst but something was really off the chart and he didn't know what. Quatre's strong arms were the only things keeping her from crumbling to the ground. The moment he released her, she fell uncharacteristically on the bed, still unmoving.   
  
"Oh my god!" Quatre whispered and ran to the door, yelling. "Guards, please call a doctor. There's something wrong with her."

* * *

She was immediately relocated to the medical wing of the building, surrounded by concerned individuals including all five Gundam pilots and Sally Po. Quatre notified the other four men as soon as he informed the guards of the situation. Relena was placed on an examining table, facing up at the stark white ceiling. As much as Sally Po examined Relena's indistinguishable illness, she came up with the only reasonable diagnosis for her condition.   
  
"Relena's experienced a traumatic experience. Something caught her off-guard and she's still fixated on that one moment." Dr. Po explained to the others in the room.   
  
Wufei remained well hidden behind the rest of the members, leaning against one wall and with his arms loosely crossed in front of him. Duo looked impatient, dying to know what really occurred back in that cell. Trowa maintained his stoic composure as usual, standing across from Wufei and Duo. Quatre looked most worried for Relena's current state. He wanted to slap himself for not realizing how pale she looked until later on. And Heero…  
  
He was able to preserve his uncaring composure on the surface. When Sally briefly glanced at him, she thought that he was indifferent for Relena's well being. In truth, he was bleeding for her on the inside. Seeing Relena lying limply on that table cried out to him. Heero knew that he failed her somehow and he wanted to do nothing more but to run to her side and think of a way to get her out of the trauma.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Quatre asked curiously. "She has been in that room for the past few days. I don't see how she could have been exposed to something as dramatic as you say."   
  
Sally reached for her patient's right hand and tried reading her pulse; it was weak. "It's hard to say, Quatre. I'm not even sure what she experienced."  
  
"Does the traumatic experience have any influence on the paleness of her skin?" Heero asked, surprising all occupants of the room.   
  
Sally Po illustrated her point by stroking her chin with one hand and saying, "That's a good question. It could definitely be a factor but I would have to do further analysis on her blood sample. Judging by the color of her skin, as you've noted, I'd say her blood count is far too low."   
  
"How can we counter this, low blood count level, as you call it?" Duo wondered. "And how can we get her out of this trance that she's in? I find it so strange that she's not even blinking."   
  
Sally simply shrugged. "I honestly couldn't give you a feasible answer right now. Let me get back to you guys on that. Things are looking somewhat stable, if that. We'll get to the bottom of this in no time."  
  
Under Sally's orders, they needed to all leave the room and give her patient some personal space. This time Wufei didn't object. He knew if their only suspect died, they would have no case.   
  
Once they returned back to Une's main office, the surveillance tapes, monitoring Relena's cell, were brought up. Trowa suggested looking into them for there may be something on them that could explain Relena's strange behavior. Duo and Trowa both volunteered to go through the endless hours of tape from the first day Relena was in there.   
  
Wufei would continue working on the murder cases, although, he felt that they were drawing closer to finding the culprit, mainly Relena. However, they were all beginning to feel that Relena wasn't the only one responsible for their deaths.   
  
After further discussion, Wufei admitted, "Now that I think of it, why would Relena go through the trouble in offing those men? She already holds the power to the government so there really was no need. We do need to make the assumption that the culprits, minus Relena of course, had something to gain from their deaths."   
  
Duo said, "That certainly makes more sense. Being the evil-incarnate doesn't really fit Relena's profile, does it?"  
  
"Don't try to be cute, Maxwell." Trowa interjected. "Wufei does bring on a good point though. Further research must be done. Relena could have been a puppet in this."   
  
Une stood from her seat and stared at each man, "Don't make any rash assumptions, gentlemen. As far as we know, Relena's still guilty of the crimes. We need to figure out why?"   
  
Une reminded them of their new agendas: Trowa and Duo were to look into the security tapes. Wufei and Heero were to continue with the murder cases in hopes of finding the reasoning behind the deaths. Of course, Quatre was not involved with Preventers so he was not mentioned. Une suggested for Quatre to return home since there was really nothing more he could do for them.   
  
They were all dismissed and soon went off on their own tasks, agreeing to regroup in one week's time. Duo was already carrying the small box of videotapes down the hall to find a VCR machine.   
  
"Chang, there's something I got to do first. Go on without me for a few hours and I'll meet you back at your office." Heero stated passionlessly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'there's something I got to do first?' We have a murder investigation here." Wufei argued. However, seeing the look on the Perfect Soldier's face, he dared not interrupt further. "Fine. I'll see you later."

* * *

Heero walked silently against the walls down the corridor, hoping to avoid detection from the hallway monitors. He felt like a young child sneaking out of the house but he needed to see her. Since the moment Relena was moved into another room, he never had a moment alone with her. Undoubtedly, he knew he was doing a foolish and childish thing but if he didn't see her, he wouldn't be able to focus on the case anyway.   
  
Very slowly, he turned the doorknob and walked in. Relena was still lying lifeless on the matted table. He did notice that she had her eyes closed now. 'She must be sleeping.'   
  
Heero gently knelt down and gazed at the sleeping beauty. She looked a lot paler than he had ever seen her. Her forehead was flooded with perspiration and it seemed as if her breathing was labored. He carefully used a hand to wipe the sweat from her brow and smoothed her hair back from her face. With an index finger, he traced her jaw line and remembered that night when he held her in his arms.   
  
Heero wished they could return to that time and that perfect moment where neither of them had a care in the world. Leaning closer to her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and continued to trace her features with his fingers.   
  
"How did you end up in this position, Relena?" He whispered.   
  
It felt as if there was a strong force pulling him to her and he couldn't help himself. Without a further thought, he closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. She felt so much colder but still possessed the same tender spirit of her personality. He had wanted to do this from the moment he met her. Despite the fluttering sensation at the back if his mind, it felt somewhat wrong of him to violate her in this way. Relena's sick for god's sake!   
  
However, he simply couldn't pull away. Heero deepened the kiss and surprisingly found Relena's lips moving under his. Their mouths were captivated in an ancient dance of man claiming what's rightfully his. To his astonishment, she was kissing him back.   
  
'Was she out of the trance?' He thought.  
  
He wanted to continue kissing her but knew it would be impossible. He would have to resurface for air and when he broke the contact, he wanted nothing more but to return to her lips.   
  
Heero stared down at her and noticed her eyelids blinking slowly; she was waking up and the glossy look to her eyes was disappearing.   
  
"Relena? Can you hear me?" He said softly, hoping not to break her attempt at coming back.   
  
She stared straight into his face and looked deeply into his soul. "Heero…"   
  
TBC…   
  
Note: If I have any grammatical or spelling errors, blame them on Purdy!! haha Just kidding!  
  
jisAtsU siLENcE : Thank you so much for your constant support!!! As for your question, Relena wasn't exactly poisoned per-se. You'll find out more about this in the next chapter. I guess I wasn't too clear on this issue before. No worries though, it will all make sense later on! =)


	18. Too Many Questions

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: TOO MANY QUESTIONS  
  
Larson Quentin leaned against the alabaster balcony, smoking his tenth cigarette of the day. It was a miracle he was still able to breath through his smoke infested lungs. Thinking back on the past days' events, he couldn't believe they actually succeeded.   
  
_(Flashback)   
_  
"… We've injected you with a poison and it will slowly kill you. If you do not have the antidote in your body by the time it strikes your brain cells, you will die the most excruciating and painful deaths that mankind has ever known." Quentin threatened although he knew that there was nothing physically wrong with her, aside from the remaining effects of the vaccination. Despite the doctors' claims, he was still unsure of those effects. He may not be very much off the mark in the end.   
  
"I'm not afraid to die." She said defiantly.   
  
_(End Flashback)_   
  
Inhaling another generous amount of nicotine, he had to chuckle at her courage back then. It was unfortunate that Relena truly thought that she was poisoned. She wasn't! The lie was created so that she would be obedient to their commands and, apparently, it worked much better than they realized. When his boss, Vincent McCallister, walked into her cell, Relena's expression was simply priceless; she looked surprised, shocked, even appalled when she noticed that he took his orders from McCallister. She looked a lot worse than any other time he had seen her before. Quentin wondered what plagued her thoughts now. Further, he wondered if she really was ill and if she was, should they intervene? Probably not. Her illness would not have been influenced from them. Relena would have to battle her own demons. Noticing the cherry was about to reach the cigarette butt, he flicked the remainder of his smoke away and returned to McCallister's estate.

* * *

Relena felt submerged in water and the harder she waved her arms to the surface, the deeper she sank. She wanted to give in to the darkness but a muffled voice from above called to her and kept her from falling. However, the words were too muddled for her to decipher its meaning. The arms from the unknown individual reached far down for her hand, pulled and encouraged her to break to the surface.   
  
When she took in her first breath of air, Relena discovered that someone was kissing her. It was such a tender kiss that she couldn't believe it brought her back to reality. With great exertion, she slowly opened her eyes and was briefly blinded by the overhead lights. Then she saw him.   
  
"Hi." She attempted a weak smile but failed miserably.   
  
When she tried to sit up, he gently pushed her shoulder blades back down. "Heero?"   
  
"Lie down." She complied when he turned serious. "Listen to me very carefully, Relena." He waited a beat for her to agree and continued. "I need to know why you killed them."   
  
Heero noticed that she was closing in within herself again. Relena turned her face away from him and stared at the wall. Her reaction to his question was enough for him to realize that she was certainly hiding something from them. He leaned closer in, forced her to turn to him and then stared into her eyes. There was hardly any room to breathe between their faces.   
  
Whispering as if it were a secret, Heero said, "If don't tell me what's going on, we can't help you. Do you understand what will happen?"   
  
She reached for his hand that held her head in place and placed both their hands to her heart. There were hundreds of thoughts racing through her head. Should she tell him? "It's complicated." Relena began as she felt tears starting to form beneath her tired eyelids.   
  
"Try me."   
  
Relena sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck so suddenly that he was taken aback and lost his balance for a second. "I'm scared." She admitted as she clung tighter to his warmth.  
  
He placed his arms safely around her waist, encouraging her to tell him everything. "No one's here but us." He coaxed. "Someone sent you to kill those men." Heero stated more than questioned her. She nodded slowly against his neck.   
  
"Why?" It seemed that Relena was going to refuse him the information again when tears began falling onto his shirt. "Relena, why?" He asked louder this time.   
  
"I was blackmailed. If I were not to deliver, they threatened to kill everyone in the city." Heero remained silent. "I had no choice." She sobbed silently. It felt somewhat better letting it out of her chest but it still hurt to remember that she took two lives.   
  
"There _are_ choices, Relena. Why didn't you come to us?"   
  
No explanation could form on her lips. Because she was held captive and weren't given many options? Because her life was held in the hands of those anonymous men who had much more power than they all realized? When Heero resigned, she didn't know whom to turn to. How could she count on him when he didn't have the desire to protect and defend her?   
  
Suddenly, the same thought crossed his mind and he wanted to beat himself to death for not realizing that he was the one who pushed her away. He couldn't understand why he treated her so bitterly before. Heero realized that he fell short on his promise to protect her, to keep her safe. All this time, he thought that the greater distance he placed between them would keep them both from being hurt. He cursed silently under his breath before whispering. "I'm sorry."   
  
They remained silent for what seemed like hours when Heero resumed his line of questioning, "This is going to be the most important question I ask. Who ordered you to do this?"  
  
"He…"   
  
Just then the door opened and Vincent McCallister gazed speculatively at the scene before him. They both turned to face the newcomer into the room. Relena immediately turned mute and avoided McCallister's gaze. Heero noticed that she suddenly tensed up from the unexpected intrusion. He could feel her trembling beneath him.   
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm here to visit Relena." McCallister began as he walked further into the room.   
  
"Who are you and what business do you have with her?" Heero asked, eyeing him suspiciously.   
  
"Vincent McCallister, the former Minister of Foreign Affairs and newly appointed Vice Foreign Minister, at your service. Now if I may please have a few moments with Relena, I need to speak with her on some pressing matters."  
  
"So you're the one." Heero exclaimed as he released Relena's slender waist. She only held on tighter to him. It was obvious that she didn't want him to leave. He recalled the news from the past few days signaling the new individual to fill the role of Vice Foreign Minister. No one from Preventers really cared much for the news and neither did he.   
  
"Whatever you have to say, I stay." Heero countered stoically.   
  
"I'm afraid our discussion is confidential. It won't take more than three minutes, I promise." He then smiled.   
  
Looking down at Relena, Heero decided to back down. He knew this man could stir real trouble if he so desired. McCallister had the power to summon great authority and allies to match his supremacy, all of which belonged to Relena not too long ago. However, she never abused her power so it wasn't a pressing issue before.   
  
"Three minutes is all I'm giving you, McCallister. I'll be outside." Heero turned to leave but Relena grabbed for his arm and pulled him back.   
  
"Don't worry. I won't be far." Heero explained in an even tone, ever the Perfect Soldier.   
  
She held on even tighter and pleaded softly so that her enemy couldn't hear, "Please don't leave me alone with him."   
  
"Nothing will happen to you. It'll be alright." Heero confirmed, then reluctantly walked away from her grasp. He closed the door behind him and counted down the seconds until he would be within her reach again.   
  
She must have looked awful to McCallister, with the dried tears that have branded her cheeks and heartrending pale expression. Relena hated him so much that there wasn't enough hatred in the world to express her contempt for the man. After all the years of working and dining together, how could she trust him so blindly? The unfortunately former Vice Foreign Minister felt so foolish. She never knew so much hatred could be directed at one individual.

* * *

Quatre managed to convince Une and the other former Gundam pilots that it would be crucial for him to stay behind and offer assistance. He accompanied Sally Po to her laboratory and proved to be more useful than she thought. With swift ease and precision, he was able to measure the appropriate solutions and chemicals for her to conduct the tests. Finally compiling all the data together, she read through the report again for the tenth time.  
  
"This is strange." She muttered.  
  
Quatre noticed her pressing gaze and asked, "What is it?"   
  
Pointing to the third page she said, "Well, according to these results, there's nothing chronically wrong with Relena. She's fine, well, aside from the lack of calcium in her diet and the immense stress she's under. I warned her about getting enough rest but I don't think she has been following the Doctor's orders."  
  
"That is odd. Then what can explain her pale complexion and her deathly appearance?"  
  
"She may have contracted a virus that can be easily dispelled with antibiotics but I believe Relena feels that her condition is far worse than it really is." Sally explained, still eying the papers.   
  
The former Gundam pilot drew out a long breath. "Are you suggesting that she's faking it?"   
  
"We know Relena would never let others fret over her well-being, so I doubt she would feign her sickness." Sally replied confidently. "In other words, she believes that she's chronically ill and her body is responding in kind. It's all in the psyche."  
  
Quatre was astounded from what he was hearing. "That's incredible. I remember hearing something about this. When someone is so traumatized from an event, they become blind when, in fact, there is nothing biologically wrong with their eyes. Is it like a safety mechanism that the body enacts to protect the individual from the trauma?"  
  
"That's exactly the case! I believe that's what Relena's experiencing but obviously in greater proportions. Her mind is working against her and she doesn't even know it." Sally finally placed the report back to its folder and leaned against her worktable.   
  
"What do you think caused Relena to feel the way that she does?" Quatre asked.  
  
Sally replied. "Very good question. It could be anything. More importantly, how can we get Relena out of her internal battle?"

Several floors down were the rooms where the technical equipment was stored. Duo flicked the knob on the machine to rewind and fast-forward the tape. He and Trowa have been over the tapes over a dozen times, watching agonizingly through the hours of footage on Relena's surveillance. There wasn't much activity during the first few days.   
  
Alexander popped into the screen and the image showed him chatting briefly with Relena. The moment he left, the television monitor was engulfed in snow and static noise; they were unable to see anything. Nothing was revealed for another ten minutes before the image was restored.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Duo asked. Trowa stayed silent, still eyeing the display.  
  
The next clip was of Relena sitting on the bed, unmoving and blank as the tape continued rolling. Duo turned to Trowa. "So, what do you think?"   
  
"The security feed was tampered with." Trowa replied simply.   
  
"You sure it's not just a glitch?" Duo wondered as he removed the videotape from the machine.   
  
"Unlikely. Whatever happened to Relena occurred within that timeframe." Trowa admitted. "Trying to fill in the blanks will be the challenge."

TBC… 


	19. The Culprit Identified

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE CULPRIT IDENTIFIED  
  
"You're not looking too well, Relena." McCallister snickered. "You might want to have a doctor look at you."   
  
Relena held his gaze with contempt and remained utterly silent.   
  
"Aren't we a little too young for the silent treatment?" He asked. "I noticed you were getting mighty close to that soldier. What did you tell him?"   
  
"Get out. I don't have to say anything to you." Relena retorted angrily. She took three deep breaths to settle herself. It wouldn't do her any good to overreact at a time like this.   
  
McCallister marched right up to her and grabbed her forcefully by the neck. "Wrong answer!" He slowly applied pressure onto her slim neckline and noticed the drastic drain of color on her cheeks. "I thought we didn't have to worry about you. Guess you proved me wrong. Now tell me!"   
  
She tried desperately to release the firm grip but her efforts proved not only useless but it also zapped more of the little strength she had. "I … told…"  
  
"What was that? Speak up, Relena, or else this will be the last breath you take." He decided to release some of the strain so she could respond.   
  
"Noth… I told … him nothing!" Relena managed to force out.

* * *

Standing impatiently outside, Heero heard something strange coming from the other room and he turned to the direction of the sound. He was contemplating whether to barge in there or not when Wufei got off the elevator and began walking towards him.  
  
Without so much as a greeting, Wufei went right to the point. "Trowa and Duo found something on the tapes, or rather, lack thereof."   
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Heero replied. He had a deep suspicion as to what they discovered on the tapes but decided not to voice his opinions aloud.   
  
The Chinese pilot was persistent. "No, now."   
  
Heero looked at the barricading door between him and Relena. As much as he wanted to stay with her, he knew something important must have been discovered and his skills were needed elsewhere. "I'll go but I need you to do something for me."   
  
Wufei waited.   
  
"The moment McCallister steps out of that room, reach under the bed-table. You'll find a mini-recorder. I'll need that back." Heero explained.  
  
Wufei looked slightly puzzled. "You're taping their conversation?"   
  
Heero began walking to the elevators. "Just a precaution." He said and waved to Wufei as he moved past him. "I like to have all my cards in one deck. We all know she's hiding something."   
  
Wufei continued staring at the Perfect Soldier, baffled. He needed to raise his voice slightly so that Heero could hear him from the other end of the hall. "There's no trust, is there?" Suddenly, he noticed where he found his colleague and decided to pry, "By the way, Yuy, care to explain what you're doing here in the medical wing? With Relena?"   
  
The elevator doors opened and he stepped in without so much as paying attention to Wufei's remark.   
  
Meanwhile, McCallister still had his death grip on Relena. He smiled cynically at her and slowly released his fingers. Finally she was able to breathe again and she inhaled as much air into her hunger-deprived lungs.   
  
"Forget it. I wouldn't want them discovering another dead body. There's been too many of those popping up, wouldn't you agree?" He whispered. "It wouldn't really matter anyway. There's no proof and you know it."  
  
She could only stare at him.   
  
He smiled inwardly. "No, I lied. All the evidence collected will be directed at you. That will be unfortunate for one particular blond beauty. You don't have many days left. I suggest you use the time to reminisce and think about all the time you wasted in politics."  
  
"Don't kill them." She declared with more force than she had.   
  
He was knocked off his banter of words from her statement but he was more surprised to see her still speaking with authority despite her situation. He couldn't believe she was still concerned for the citizens. "You mean your precious public?" The man laughed loudly.   
  
"Let me fill you in on a secret. I never had any intention of killing the citizens. I already have them in my grasp." He explained as he walked around the room. "You're too easy to fool, Relena. We say jump and you ask how high. If we didn't lie to you, what were our chances that you would carry out the plan? Very unlikely."  
  
With every word he spoke, she grew angrier with herself and at Vincent McCallister. Relena tried restraining herself from ripping his heart out by rolling her fingers into tight fists. Her fists were so tight that her nails were digging painfully into her skin. Relena's anger blinded the pain that she didn't even notice tiny droplets of blood coming from the cuts.   
  
"Get out!" She cried with more force than she thought.   
  
He walked to the door and concluded their conversation with one final statement. "This will be the last time we meet. It has been a pleasure, as always."  
  
When the door opened, a cold draft escaped from the room and McCallister simply walked past Wufei without any form of acknowledgement. Wufei waited until he left the hall before entering. The room seemed much colder and he noticed Relena sitting silently with her head looking at her bed sheets.  
  
Without looking up, she knew the man who entered wasn't Heero. After so many years being with the Japanese pilot, she had become accustomed to his walk and his behaviour. She was half glad not to see Heero reenter. It would have hurt even more to have him see her like this.   
  
"Heero had something urgent come up." Wufei said by way of explanation for his appearance and Heero's absence.   
  
She merely nodded.   
  
He walked to her bedside and noticed the little blotches of blood on her bedspread right below her hands. Wufei gently reached for her right hand and had to apply some force to unwind her fingers from the grip. He could see the trails of blood from her palm and the cuts that released the red liquid. They were fresh cuts.   
  
"Relena, you're bleeding." He stated as if someone was commenting on the weather. She was suddenly too tired to respond.  
  
He used an index finger to wipe away at the blood, to see whether or not the cuts were in too deep. Fortunately, they weren't too serious. Very discreetly, he reached under the table as Heero suggested and pulled the recorder out of its place, then locked it into his jacket pocket without Relena ever suspecting.  
  
On his way out, he said, "Don't give in so easily before it really ends."   
  
She was somewhat surprised from his show of concern, even if it was a minor one. Maybe Wufei didn't despise her as much as she thought. Perhaps his hatred for her didn't run as deep as he wanted everyone to think.

* * *

Heero entered the dark room and needed a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change of lighting. Duo and Trowa sat crouched in front of the monitor, not even noticing a new presence in the room.   
  
"So, what do you have?" Heero asked by way of greeting.  
  
Without looking up, Duo said, "We believe the video feed was tampered with. There's a period of white snow in between two clips and we have no idea what happened."  
  
"I think I have an idea." Heero said and didn't care to elaborate.   
  
Duo and Trowa waited for him to continue and when he didn't, Trowa prodded, "Well?"  
  
He paced around the room, staring at the screen. Suddenly, he thought of something. "Wait, do we have surveillance in the infirmary?"   
  
"Um.. no. Relena should be fine in there." Duo replied but then added, "But I'm still worried about her. I haven't had much of a chance to speak with her and see what's going on. It's this damn case. I don't even have time to sleep anymore. I believe I speak for all of us when I say how terribly worried we are about her. How did she end up getting into this mess anyway?"  
  
Heero stopped pacing and looked at both of them. "We're about to find out. Rewind the tape again to where the snow appeared." Trowa did just that and they viewed the scene where Alexander entered the room once again.   
  
"That's…"   
  
"The Bodyguard. I know." Heero finished Duo's sentence for him. "So, once he left the room, the video turns blank?"   
  
"Pretty much." The braided pilot responded. All three men remained quiet, trapped in their own thoughts. "Okay, we're looking too much into the tape. Just think for a second here. We know Relena was forced to off the two men."  
  
"How do you know that?" Trowa asked.   
  
Just then Wufei, too, entered to join them. Suddenly the dark room became a lot smaller with so many bodies crammed into the small workplace. "Here's your recorder." Wufei announced to Heero as he threw the mini device back to its owner. He caught it with one hand just as easily as it was thrown.  
  
"You came just in time. I was about to share some vital information here." Heero said. Then he explained what Relena confessed to him a few minutes ago.   
  
"Who has the most to gain through all this?" Wufei asked, hoping to get their brain wheels turning.  
  
Heero looked up, stared straight at the Chinese man and said, "Vincent McCallister. The same man who's in the room with …" Before he had a chance to finish, he raced out the door faster than anything the other men have witnessed.  
  
TBC… 


	20. Lost and Found

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY: LOST AND FOUND  
  
As he walked down the corridor, Heero suddenly realized that Vincent McCallister would have already left Relena or else Wufei wouldn't have had the chance to retrieve his recorder. He needed to take few minutes to settle his thoughts for he was thinking far too irrationally. Cursing himself for being foolhardy, he slowed his pace and decided to listen to the tape.   
  
Clicking on the play button, it started with McCallister's voice, "Aren't we a little too young for the silent treatment? I noticed you were getting mighty close to that soldier. What did you tell him?"   
  
There was a moment of silence before Relena's voice loomed over the device, "Get out. I don't have to say anything to you."   
  
The man exploded, "Wrong answer!"   
  
He heard the shuffling of feet and Relena's struggles. 'What was going on in there?' Heero wondered.   
  
He knew he shouldn't have left her alone with him. Cursing again, his hands bunched into fists at his side as he continued walking to Relena's room. He began picking up his pace again. There was no way to ensure that Relena was unharmed after their exchange and Wufei didn't express any comments on her condition.   
  
"… What was that? Speak up, Relena, or else this will be the last breath you take." McCallister again.   
  
It finally dawned on him that the bastard was choking her! It was a miracle that nothing critical happened to her. He continued listening on…  
  
"Noth… I told… him nothing!" He noticed that Relena strained her voice to say those words. So she lied to the man. She may have done that to protect her own self-interests but Heero highly doubted it. Relena wouldn't have said anything to compromise Heero's life. Suddenly, the Perfect Soldier felt like the lowest person on earth.   
  
He long since denied his true feelings for her. Realizing what she had to endure for his sake was the final blow to his conscience. Too many images were rolling around in his mind and none of them were pleasant. He remembered too many incidents when he brushed her aside and regarded her outpour of emotion and concern for him as an irritating scratch. How could he deviate from that cold-hearted soldier to one who could truly express his emotions? It certainly wasn't as simple as applying his situation to an on-off switch. He was molded into his person through years of intense dehumanizing training. How was he going to get through this?

* * *

Punching the button for the lower level in the elevator, Quatre and Sally were prepared to give Relena an 'antidote' for her problems. Under such psychological conditions, there really was not much chance of recovery unless the patient understands the extent of the illness. To put it bluntly, they needed Relena to truly understand her illness or lack thereof and if that didn't work, using a placebo would probably be their best bet. Sally carried a small needle not much larger than her ring finger as a precaution. Relena's mind may have already gone so far into psychosis that she truly believed she was dying and the placebo would simply work as a way to counter her thoughts; fighting mind games with more mind games.  
  
"Do you think the placebo will work on her, Sally?" Quatre asked quietly.   
  
"I'm confident it will. Placebos work in funny ways. You know how some patients complain of headaches when there's really nothing physically wrong with them?" She paused for effect. "Well, the doctors can't really prescribe anything for them aside from a placebo since there's no reason for patients to use unnecessary drugs into their system. The pills that the doctors prescribe could be nothing more than vitamin pills. Once the patient consumes these placebos, they are convinced that the drug mitigated their headaches."  
  
Quatre thought this over for a moment and summarized, "So, it's pretty much all in the head or specifically in the patient's head."   
  
"Exactly." The elevator doors opened and they were on their way to see their patient.   
  
Walking down the passage, the Gundam pilot asked, "What's in the needle, then?"  
  
Glancing down at it, she replied, "Sugar water. 100% safe for our Relena."

* * *

Despite his stoic persona in front of the other Gundam Pilots, he was as unstable as they come. The entire situation made Heero nervous and he feared for her life. However, the Perfect Soldier would never reveal his true emotions to others. It was simply a sign of weakness he refused to demonstrate. Once the tape stopped playing and it clicked off on its own accord, he was certain that Vincent McCallister is the one behind the murders. He was simply the puppet master, Relena his puppet on tight strings without much breathing room. And now, Heero had the proof. He tucked the recorder safely into his jacket pocket and approached the door to her room.  
  
Strange, the door was already open and he grew immediately alert. Retrieving his gun, he approached the doorway with caution but the moment he heard Quatre's voice, his tensed muscles suddenly relaxed. He walked in and merely nodded at the other two individuals in the room.   
  
They both stood in front of the bed, blocking his view from Relena.   
  
"What are you two doing here?" Heero asked.   
  
"We came to help alleviate her condition." Quatre said by way of explanation. Heero nodded again. "But there's something wrong."   
  
Heero was growing impatient. Something was more than wrong and he could tell from the look on their faces. "What is it?"   
  
Quatre and Sally backed off a little so that Heero was able to view the bed. "She's not here."   
  
The other three Gundam pilots were immediately informed by Heero to meet him in the Phoenix Conference Room on the 10th floor. When they arrived, Quatre and Sally were already seated in the far end of the glass table. Heero waited for the men to be seated before he claimed his seat. He briefed them on the current situation everything from Relena's condition, her disappearance, and the fact that they had themselves a viable suspect. He replayed the tape for the members in the room. Everyone's stress levels were at an all-time high.   
  
"That prick! If I got my hands on him… Do you think McCallister took Relena?" Duo questioned as he chewed on the end of his pen. It was a terrible habit that he recently picked up and was finding a difficult time of breaking.   
  
"It's a possibility but I don't see how unless he went back in there when I left." Wufei explained calmly. He, too, was shocked from what he heard on the tape. He was glad to hear that Relena was the mastermind behind it. Thinking back, he felt the wave of guilt for treating her so crudely and impulsively. _Women! Ever the stubborn creatures they are._  
  
"Under her current state, I'm afraid she may not have much time." Sally stressed. "We need to find her and administer the placebo or simply tell her that there's nothing critically wrong with her."  
  
"The sooner the better." Quatre affirmed, showing more concern than necessary.   
  
Still composed despite the churning feeling in his stomach, he turned to everyone in the room.   
  
"Priority one, we must find McCallister. He's basking in his own light of invincibility. We know he's guilty and we have the advantage here; he doesn't know how much we know and frankly, gentlemen, we know a lot. Let's bring him in!"  
  
"Priority two, Relena." His voice cracked slightly when he said her name. "Find McCallister and we'll find Relena. She needs to be treated and brought back to us."  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Trowa volunteered to stay behind and compile more information on McCallister that they could use against him in court. There's no question that this will go on trial. Incriminating evidence against the villain was bound to pop up somewhere and it was only a matter of digging deep into the trenches of the enemy's camp.   
  
Heero asked Sally Po how to properly administer the drug since she clearly wouldn't be accompanying them. Once his quick lesson in needle injections was finished, she handed the syringe to him. "Please be careful with it. I have no idea how fragile her mind is right now. This placebo may be the only shot she has. You must ensure that you carefully insert the needle into a vein and not anywhere else."   
  
"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her…" _again,_ he thought but didn't verbalize the final word.

* * *

Relena treaded down the streets still wearing her blue gown from the infirmary. Her hair flew haphazardly around her face as the wind blew violently in the chilly night air. It was far past midnight and there wasn't much traffic or people in the streets for that matter. Walking in bare feet and having a deathlike complexion, the few drivers who went past her gave a double take on the strange young lady walking alone in the streets at such a late hour. However, none dared to intervene.   
  
She was walking so slow that it didn't feel as if she was moving at all. Relena could feel her body growing weaker. From McCallister's most recent visit she had had it with him and his games. Coming to terms with reality, she neither cared for her future nor her life. There was only one thing on her mind now and that was to get even.   
  
Not even realizing how long it took her to walk across town to reach McCallister's estate, she went up to his gates without hesitation. A camera was posted on the right-hand column holding the iron gate in place. Then a voice boomed over the camera, "State name and purpose of visit."   
  
"Relena Darlian. I want to see Vincent McCallister, now."  
  
After waiting a few beats, the gate creaked in protest as it slowly opened to let her in. Before walking through and meeting her fate, she leaned against the left column to calm her breathing and praying she had enough strength to do what she intended to do.   
  
The moment she approached the ivory steps to the main entrance, Larson Quentin held the door open for her, grinning widely. "Good evening, Relena. This is certainly an unexpected visit. You're looking quite well." He joked once he saw her pale features and the strange clothing she had on or lack thereof. "Mr. McCallister is waiting for you in the study." She didn't even acknowledge his presence.   
  
The study was lavished with imported furniture and artwork. It was immersed with opulence that the owner would be proud of. A single chandelier hung from the high-rise ceiling and was able to produce a sparkle to anything the light touched. Directly across the entrance into the room stood a fireplace burning vigorously. In the center of the room, a chaise longue was angled directly towards the floor-to-ceiling window on the left hand wall. McCallister sat calmly in his recliner by the fire, sipping a fine glass of richly imported red wine from France. To him, everything seemed copasetic.   
  
"Well, well. And here I thought I'd never see you again, you show up in my estate. Glass of wine?" He was about to stand up to pour her a drink when she stopped him with her death glare.  
  
"Hmm… or not. What are you doing up? You look like you're about to fall over. So, what can I do for you?" Ever the gentleman.   
  
Relena walked closer to him, eyes never wavering from his. "You know what you can do for me? You can die."

* * *

Heero presented all the factual evidence to Une and after answering some grueling questions did she finally grant him an arrest warrant from Preventer Judge Madison. Une also requested that he bring a dozen of the enforcement soldiers with him. They didn't have anything better to do anyway other than sleeping in.   
  
Racing down the freeway, he led the pack of law enforcement officers in his charcoal black Mazda 6 vehicle. Seven unmarked Preventer vehicles trailed right behind him, Wufei and Duo were among them.   
  
Slowly approaching the estate, all cars switched off their headaches to prevent detection and they parked farther than necessary to ensure that the arrest would be made swiftly and quietly. Using only hand signals by way of communication, Heero informed two soldiers to stand guard by the gates and another six to watch the perimeter to ensure the enemy does not use a hidden escape route. Due to the sheer size of the estate, he ordered the rest of the enforcement officers to stay posted at the side entrances and doorways. There was no telling how McCallister would try to make his escape.   
  
The three Gundam pilots walked directly to the main gate, unafraid, relentless. "State name and purpose of visit." Boomed the microphone.   
  
"We came to see Relena Darlian." Heero stated bluntly.   
  
"Being a little too direct, aren't we?" Duo muttered under his breath. "What if she's not even here? Baka!"

* * *

Two gentle knocks were heard before Quentin walked in and whispered something in McCallister's ear. After the news was delivered, he nodded once and dismissed Quentin. "It appears we'll be having a party tonight. More guests." Vincent McCallister admitted casually before standing up to his full height of five foot nine and looking out the window.   
  
Not understanding what he meant, she ignored him.   
  
Returning his gaze to her, he spoke gently, "You want me dead? How unlike you, Relena. I'll give you this word of advice though. You can't touch me! There's absolutely nothing you can do."   
  
Feeling drained, she didn't want to believe his words but she knew that he was speaking through experience and his words could have held an ounce of truth in them. "On second thought, I think I might want that drink." Relena claimed as she dragged her lifeless body over to the oak encrusted bar counter. Reaching for a glass herself, she noticed an ice pick sitting idle on the lower shelf: the perfect weapon. The handle was begging for her to reach it. Her vision slowly began fading and the ice pick seemed to split into two then four… then two. She tried reaching for it but missed. What was happening to her? Was she hallucinating? It didn't matter; she needed to finish this and soon before she collapsed.   
  
The images of the pick suddenly molded back into one. Making a stronger attempt, she finally got a hold of the wooden handle and hid the weapon behind her back. There was no turning back now. Ever so swiftly, she charged him with his back turned.   
  
Not realizing that her opponent had had military training in the past, he was able to detect her from behind and was able to easily dodge her attack. McCallister didn't find it surprising that she would attempt such an irrational act; she was at the end of her wits, after all. However, he was slightly shocked to see her attack head-on. It was unfortunate for her that she didn't realize he was an experienced combat fighter of five years. He stepped gently to the side and Relena found herself stabbing at nothing but air. Surprised, she almost tripped on the antiquated rug.   
  
"You gotta be faster than that, if you want to kill me." He snickered as he turned to face the window once again, giving her another chance to strike with his back facing her. "I dare you to try again." His air of arrogance nearly suffocated her.   
  
He thought she would try the same tactic. Little did he know that she, too, was trained in some form of combat from Heero Yuy before he resigned. Relena crouched down in stealth-like form and tripped him hard enough that he came crashing down onto the softly matted indigo rug. Lying completely flat on his back, Relena pinned him down and straddled on his stomach with the ice pick aimed directly for his jugular vein. Glaring profusely at the enemy she inched the needlepoint closer to his skin.   
  
Panting much harder than she anticipated and sweating showers, she uttered, "How does it feel not being in control of the situation?"   
  
McCallister was beyond shocked by the turn of events. He underestimated her. How was he going to overpower her? Thinking through hundreds of maneuvers to throw her, he wiggled gently from side to side to see how much room he had to work with.  
  
Sensing his intent, she pushed the ice pick right to his neck. "Move again and this will pierce right through your neck." Relena threatened.   
  
The Gundam Pilots, then, entered the room unannounced. It was the second time that month where Heero became baffled by the scene before him. They noticed Relena leaning on McCallister with some sort of weapon in her hands. He wasn't surprised to see Relena here. The moment Quatre and Sally admitted that she was missing he grew apprehensive. None of them had a clue as to whether she was taken or whether she left on her own accord but Heero knew under some subconscious level that she had her own hidden agenda.   
  
"Relena, stop." Heero commanded. She ignored the newcomers in the room and Heero's plea.   
  
Wufei came dragging in Larson Quentin with handcuffs neatly securing his hands behind his back. They were able to get the man to yield and all the other men posted in the estate. So far, everything was secured and the only thing left was arresting McCallister and getting the hell out of there.   
  
It seemed almost as if she didn't realize there were others in the room. She was far too drawn in on her mission to kill McCallister.   
  
"She's going to kill him!" Duo acknowledged as they all walked closer to the scene. Wufei stayed behind, keeping Quentin at bay.   
  
Treading softly and slowly towards her, Heero knelt beside her and tried to have her eyes focus on him. His desperate attempts at reaching her proved to no avail.   
  
"Relena, look at me." Heero said sympathetically. When she didn't comply, he spoke in a forced tone. "Relena, you don't have to do this. We already have an arrest warrant out for him."  
  
Growing nervous from the situation, Duo also knelt down on her other side and agreed with Heero. "That's right, Princess. It's over. We can lock him away for a very long time. C'mon let's get out of here."   
  
Still, she pretended as if they weren't there. Or perhaps, she didn't realize that they were by her side. "You have caused me so much pain, Vincent." She whispered to her enemy. "I want you to suffer a much harsher fate." She inched the handle closer and the tip managed to cut into his skin and a small trail of fresh blood oozed out from the open wound. The air suddenly filled with the smell of blood and violence.   
  
"Relena, if you kill him you'll shrink down to his level. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Heero nearly yelled, hoping she would listen to any shred of his words.   
  
Tears were forming at the rim of her eyelids and one teardrop managed to escape the confines of her eye and snaked its way down her right cheek. "No… That's not what I want but my life is no longer worth living." Relena choked on her tears as she spoke. "I killed those men, Heero. Do you understand that? I 'killed' them and this man forced me to do it! I was gullible enough to fall for it but no longer. The dead will have their vengeance."   
  
Using a softer approach, he placed a supporting hand on her arm and admitted, "Yes. But we have all killed. Everyone in this room has tainted their own hands with the blood of their victims. Why kill another? Keeping him alive will be a far greater punishment than death, don't you think?" The Perfect Soldier coaxed, praying that his words were sinking in.   
  
"Yeah, that's right! Keep him alive so he can rot in prison for the next hundred years. You don't need to live with another death on your shoulders." Duo confirmed, glancing back and forth from Relena to Heero.   
  
Her hands began shaking and the tears were falling freely now. Relena dropped the ice pick on the rug next to them and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired." She said by way of surrendering.   
  
Duo released a giant sigh of relief but Heero still remained cautious. This ordeal was not yet over and done with. As if McCallister read Heero's unnerving thoughts, he pushed Relena off of him and reached for the very ice pick that she dropped and made a grab for her wrist. Using her as a hostage, it was his turn to aim the pick for her slim neck.   
  
Heero and Duo both weren't quick enough to outmaneuver his scheme and they almost wanted to kill themselves for being so foolish.   
  
Laughing ludicrously, McCallister held onto Relena's arm in a death grip. She had no way of moving out of his grasp. "Arrest warrant for me? You've got to be kidding. I've done nothing wrong. Relena's the killer! She's gone insane. She'll say anything to lay the blame on someone else." His utter attempts of getting out of his situation proved futile. They probably knew the truth after all.  
  
Knowing he didn't stand much of a chance escaping, he pushed Relena towards the pilots, hoping to stir some confusion and make his escape. Heero managed to support her fall as they both toppled to the ground. Quickly glancing at Relena and noticing that she was okay, he ran after McCallister only three steps behind him.   
  
The criminal raced for the window, crashing against the glass in desperate search for his freedom outside. Thousands of glass shards exploded and McCallister landed as smoothly as a gymnast on a tumbling mat in the newly plowed soil for the flowers that were to be planted. Duo stopped right before the window frame and looked on. McCallister then made his way across the parking lot and into one of his many cars. Preventer soldiers were stationed accordingly across the yard and immediately went after the target that flew himself out the window. Five armed soldiers raced after him and finally brought him down to his knees. Duo continued looking on, finally with a small smile on his face as he witnessed the arrest of the criminal himself as they read him his rights and dragged him over to their vehicle in a not-too-kindly manner.   
  
Grinning, Duo announced, "Hey, they got him! So much for Mr. All High and Mighty."  
  
However, the other members of the room were not as optimistic in his celebrations. Relena lay cradled in Heero's arms, seeming to have trouble breathing. Her skin tone paled even more than he'd last seen her and her eyes remained closed. She must have used the last of her strength to fight off that bastard McCallister. Heero kept his eyes on her, willing her to breathe. "Stay with me, Relena." He chanted.  
  
Wufei, Duo, and Quentin looked on. The man in metal chains couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Can you feel your body weakening, Relena? Do you feel it coursing through your veins?" He lied.   
  
"Shut him up!" Heero commanded.   
  
Wufei then dragged him outside roughly and gave both Heero and Duo a curt nod before leaving the room.   
  
"Relena, there's nothing wrong with you. Open your eyes." Heero explained calmly as he used a hand to wipe her brow of perspiration. She didn't comply with his request. It didn't seem like she could hear him. Could she be too far into her psychosis to coherently understand her situation?   
  
"You might need to use the needle." Duo suggested, kneeling beside a really concerned Perfect Soldier and a weak political leader. Heero merely nodded once and retrieved the syringe from his jacket pocket. "Remember what Sally said, go through the process with her so she knows she's being given an antidote."   
  
Pulling off the lid, he pushed the syringe to ensure that there were no air bubbles in the needle and nudged her gently with his leg, "Relena, look. I have a needle that will help you get through this." She struggled to open her eyelids and noticed Heero holding exactly what he said in front of her to see. "This antidote will fight off the poison that Quentin administered on you. Do you understand?" Heero claimed although he wasn't sure whether it was true or not. Under careful deductions and after Quentin's outburst shortly before Wufei dragged him away, he believed that they played with her mind, forcing her to believe that she was dying of some ridiculous poison.   
  
With a shaky hand, she slowly raised her right hand to cup Heero's cheek above her limp form. She needed to feel that contact, to feel the skin of the man she loved so much. "It… it's too late, Heero." Relena managed to say through raspy breathing. "The poison has taken control … and…" Eyelids closed, her hand gently fell from Heero's face and dropped lifelessly to the rug.   
  
"Relenaaaaaa!!!!!"

TBC...

NOTE: OMG Chapter 20! I have never written a fic this long before. Don't worry, it's not over yet. I need some advice, to kill Relena or not to kill Relena? What's your input?   
  
I'd like to take this time to thank some readers who have been a great support system for me: Sorry that I didn't mention you guys earlier!! They're in absolutely random order… too lazy to get them in alphabetical order. I thank you for your reviews! Not only do they keep me going but they also inspire me to write even better!!! Of course there are still a lot of people out there that I need to thank! I'll catch you next time =)   
  
Stargazer1  
  
jisAtsU siLENcE – Hoped I was able to answer your questions! =)  
  
Sparkling-Ruby Gem  
  
APerfectSoldier87  
  
angelofdarkness  
  
Silentheaven  
  
kokiri kioto   
  
Shinigami's-Girl  
  
Lolo – Je vous remercie!  
  
Ladybug  
  
Furyou Shinigami  
  
crzymagic8ball  
  
edhel-tarien  
  
MissBug  
  
KnighteWolfe – I feel honoured!  
  
Cesia Illuser  
  
agaxris  
  
dee  
  
XStarryNightX  
  
foreverfaded  
  
raigne  
  
Bebedora, Hell's puppet  
  
Jasline 


	21. Forgiven But Never Forgotten

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: FORGIVEN BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN  
  
Heero only held her tighter. In close proximity, Duo was in near panic by the sudden turn of events.   
  
"We need to get her to a hospital." The braided American said in exasperation.   
  
"I refuse to let her die like this." Heero promised and gently laid her down on the rug as he took in a breath and began striking her cheeks with his hand. "Wake up, Relena." Heero bellowed.   
  
Duo looked shocked as he continued seeing Heero slap her senseless. Relena's head lolled from side to side, appearing not to feel his ministrations. "You're not going to give up this easily, dammit!" The Perfect Soldier accused. Color slowly came to her cheeks but they may very well have been from Heero's actions.   
  
Suddenly her eyes slowly fluttered and returned to life. However, Relena was unable to fully open her eyelids and they remained more than half closed over her irises. She was desperately fighting to cling onto an extra intake of breath. "…He..Heero…."   
  
Without waiting any further, he lifted her left light blue sleeve up to her shoulder and jabbed the needlepoint into her veins. Relena suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain on her left arm and she struggled with all her power to repel the feeling. Moaning in pain, she attempted to swarm away from the injection and Heero used his other hand to hold her down. Duo also helped secure her body from lashing about.   
  
"Just breathe for me, Lena." Heero murmured as he pressed down to ensure every last drop of the placebo has gone into her lifeless body.   
  
"Heero… it hurts." Relena whispered between raspy breaths.   
  
"Shhh lie still. It won't take much longer." He said soothingly. She slowly ceased squirming around as she listened to his melodic voice, instructing her to breathe and be a little more patient. Relena focused her eyes on his unreadable visage, hoping that he could take away her pain.   
  
_Was Heero giving her the antidote? How did he manage to find it?_ She thought. Perhaps she could be saved after all…  
  
Then her world collapsed in darkness once again. The last thing she heard was the cacophony of ambulance sirens driving up to the estate.

* * *

As the ambulance drove Relena to the nearest hospital, dozens of armed officers searched the estate for evidence that could condemn McCallister. The two men behind the chaos, along with Vincent McCallister's minions were found hiding in the basement laboratory and were then taken into custody at Preventer Headquarters where they would be dealt with accordingly. Wufei returned to the estate after leading Quentin to an unmarked vehicle outside. He led the search as the men separated to different sectors of the estate.   
  
Heero and Duo were responsible for searching the lower levels and they took a high tech steel encrusted elevator to reach the basement. The lift looked as if it was something out of a military research facility. Once they arrived to the main control room, they were astounded from what they found.   
  
An extensive laboratory stretched for thousands of square acres below ground where computer monitors were stationed. No one would have ever guessed what McCallister was hiding under his estate! Animal test subjects were encaged in their metal confines, staring at the newcomers with attentive and fearful eyes. Dozens of cats, dogs, rabbits littered the far right wall, cowering in their respectful cage corners. To the left, there were smaller rooms that looked exactly like Doctor's rooms for checkups. The now abandoned laboratory seemed a lot bigger up close and the Gundam Pilots didn't have a doubt that this was where all of their unethical works and experimentations took place.   
  
Duo picked up a logbook from one of many black counters in the center of the room. Hundreds of chemical bottles, graduated cylinders, and flasks covered the majority of the desk space.   
  
"Hey take a look at this." Duo announced to Heero as he flipped through the thickly bounded volume. Heero walked over to Duo and noticed that the title of the book read, _Confidential._   
  
"They have test trials, chemical mixtures, and tons of data recorded in here." Duo explained as he continued glancing from page to page. Then he began reading an excerpt from the book. "So far, the tests to produce a superhuman formula have proved unsuccessful. However, we are confident that under careful evaluation and more funding from Mr. McCallister, we will have the drug in no time at all."   
  
Heero remained quiet as he heard what Duo had to say.   
  
"Huh, they were trying to make a superhuman formula? That's so ridiculous!" Duo laughed as he closed the book and passed it to his counterpart.   
  
_Was it so ridiculous though?_ Heero pondered. Should they have been successful, the leverage McCallister would have against the world would be uncanny. He would have been able to either sell the drug to developing countries that have a grudge against the government or even use it for his own chaotic deeds.   
  
"Luckily they won't be able to finish their research. It makes you wonder what else they have been doing in here." Duo said.  
  
Heero sat down by one of the computer monitors and took no time at all to breech the codes to open the hidden files. "The information in here will be able to lock McCallister up for decades." Heero said as he opened the files one by one to see if there were anything else of importance. One file was labeled "R. Darlian." And Heero's spine suddenly grew stiff.   
  
"R. Darlian?" Duo read behind Heero's right shoulder as he leaned against the chair. "What would they have on Relena here?" Heero didn't take another second to double click on the icon. There were documents stating her capture, an injection they gave her known as the A. Product, and close to ten charts detailing her vital signs through the ordeal. It also mentioned the decline of her condition several hours after the initial injection and finally the apparent vaccine they gave her.   
  
The more Heero read on, the more furious he became and he slammed his palm against the table for not realizing how much danger she was in. "What is this?" Heero whispered to no one in particular. "What did they do to you?" He realized now more than ever that he could have lost her so many times. What if she didn't survive the initial injection? What if she didn't overcome the vaccine in her bloodstream? It was too horrendous to think of the possible outcomes.   
  
"Better question yet," Duo began. "How on earth did they even capture her without us even knowing about it?" After thinking about it, Duo yelled out. "Son of a bitch! Remember how she disappeared a couple of weeks ago? Was that when?"   
  
Rereading the files and dates according to each incident, Heero concluded that that was exactly what happened. "That's when they had her." Heero confirmed as his brows wrinkled in deep thought. "She lied to you even then."   
  
"Oh, Relena…" Duo sighed, recollecting all those times when she deceived them in order to resolve the conflict on her own. "When will she ever learn that she's not alone in this chaotic world?"

* * *

Several weeks have passed and Relena was still under the care of Sally Po in one of many Preventer private infirmaries. Sally refused to release her until she was back to full health. Throughout her recovery, her doctor explained the extent of her illness and Relena still couldn't believe how real the pain felt. Despite the excruciating pain she underwent, there was nothing physically wrong with her. It took days for her to wrap her mind around that thought. Incredible! She couldn't believe how fragile one's mind can be.   
  
However, Sally did mention the side effects of the vaccine she was injected with. Heero and Duo made a copy of the logbook to the important parties within Preventers. Sally was more than glad to have the book as reference or else she would never have suspected that Relena had an allergic reaction to the extremely high mineral content known as AD4-H in the vaccine. That would explain the headaches, the dizzy spells, and the shortness of breath she experienced. Unfortunately for Relena, she thought it was the poison at work. Sally happily prescribed her the medication to ward off the side effects and she was feeling the best she had in weeks, even months!  
  
During her recuperation, she heard of nothing else but the trial of the century: McCallister v. the State. It took another good week for the jury to convict him for first-degree murder on two accounts, attempted murder, and the highest conviction as conspirator against the state. After all the solid evidence that was presented in court, there was no doubt in the jury's mind that McCallister was as guilty as Satan himself; he would be sentenced to life in the maximum security ward with no chance of parole. Relena was thankful that she did not have to make a court appearance and Une made sure of that. The fallen politician knew that her day of judgment would come soon enough.   
  
Lucas Pavilion paid her a short visit and the moment he walked in the door, tears began to well up in her eyes. She was ashamed and didn't have the right to face him. With utmost understand and respect, he sat down by her bedside and offered her a fatherly smile. "Relena, I'm glad that you are well." He began.   
  
She only cried harder and declared, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Pavilion. I have lost the respect of the entire country. I am unworthy of talking to you."  
  
He only smiled wider and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Relena, please don't be so hard on yourself. The whole world witnessed McCallister's trial. We know you are not to blame."  
  
_How could he be so understanding?_ She thought, for it only made her feel worse.   
  
"I almost killed you, the only father-figure I had left after my father was killed years ago. If Heero didn't intervene, I would have had another life on my hands. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Relena explained silently, looking down on her bed sheet. Her eyes drowned in her tears. She didn't have the authority to look him in the eye anymore.   
  
"Relena, I forgive you." Pavilion said confidently as he used his left hand to lift her chin up so that they could see eye to eye. "Life is complicated in itself. You'll be able to get over this hurdle. You have grown to become a very strong young woman. There is so much more you can do for the world. Don't let this stop you from fulfilling your goals and your ambitions."  
  
Her tears continued cascading down her cheeks as she managed to form a small smile and whispered, "Thank you." He hugged her then and she was overjoyed that the old man had such a huge heart. She would never be able to repay him.   
  
"You'll be alright, my dear." He affirmed softly.   
  
It was a hug that she didn't realize she needed until now, that human contact. "I need a favor to ask." Relena asked softly.   
  
"I'll do anything I can."

* * *

The day Relena was free to leave from the infirmary, Pavilion greeted her by the main entrance. She asked the old politician to call Dominic Sackheim and William Smith's families, requesting a meeting with her. Relena had much to say to both of the families and now that the moment had arrived, she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Two vehicles were waiting for them by the curb, one for Pavilion and Relena and the other for his bodyguards. It felt somewhat awkward for her not to have any bodyguards at her side but she was no longer an important figure in the eye of the public. She wondered what Alexander was doing now. Right on cue, the very man himself walked up to them and gave a slight nod.   
  
"Alexander? What are you doing here?" Relena asked, surprised.  
  
"To look after you, of course!" He replied simply, as if she asked a silly question.   
  
"But, but I told you…"   
  
"Yes, Relena. I know you told me to request for a new client but I'm not a good listener ok?" He explained, trying to hide his grin. She smiled back and leaned forward to give him a hug. It almost felt as if the world was standing upright again.   
  
"I don't know how to thank you. Both of you." She confessed, looking at both Alexander and Lucas Pavilion.   
  
"Well, let's get this show on the road." Alexander pulled the car door wide open for Relena and Pavilion. Then they were on their way.   
  
All parties agreed to meet at Pavilion's estate, where it felt more on neutral ground. The former Vice Foreign Minister had no idea how the families felt towards her and she grew even more nervous as the cars were parked and they made their way to the meeting hall. The other attending members of the meeting were already there and waiting patiently.   
  
Pavilion walked into the room first, accompanied by Relena and Alexander. He gave the first introductions and made light conversation to brighten the mood in the room. Dressed in a casual black business suit and with her hair tied back neatly with a clip, she gave a generous bow to Mrs. Sackheim, Mrs. Smith, and the other patrons in the room. "Thank you for taking this time to meet with me." Relena began.   
  
Pavilion decided to sit by the widows to lend his support and he, too, became an audience for their speaker. Still standing, Relena was afraid she'd say the wrong things so she inhaled a deep breath and counted to three before continuing. "I know what I did was wrong and I do not expect forgiveness. Taking away your husbands, your fathers, and your friends, was the cruelest act any human could perform and for that, I am sorry."  
  
No one uttered a sound as they looked on. Relena felt like a bug under a microscopic lens. The emotions she tried to bottle up for this meeting suddenly burst open. She couldn't keep her silent tears at bay, which seem to have been appearing every day since the confrontation with McCallister. They could see her tears and the desperation in her voice.   
  
"I cannot begin to comprehend the amount of pain that I have caused all of you. When my father was assassinated, I had only one thought in my mind: vengeance. I wanted nothing more than to kill the woman who had taken my father from me. Perhaps, I do understand what you are feeling." Relena's knees began to weaken and she slowly went down on her knees, still looking straight at the two widows.   
  
"I will face my punishment in confidence. Please don't live with anger in your hearts. Rejoice in their accomplishments instead, for they have done much for their god and country." She almost forgot to breathe and needed to pause to refuel her lungs with air. "That is all I have to say. Thank you."   
  
Tears began forming under Mrs. Smith's eyelids and she brushed them away with a white handkerchief. Mrs. Sackheim walked over to Relena and knelt down with her. "Relena, we have all heard what happened on the news. Lucas was even kind enough to share his opinions of the whole situation." Mrs. Sackheim explained calmly. "This has been such a horrific tragedy, it's true." Her eyes, too, began flowing with tears of remorse and anguish. "What's worse, this must have been such a hard time for you. Relena, forgiveness is all that we have to offer, not anger, never hatred."   
  
"Our families forgive you but you're right about one thing. We will never forget this moment that has been scarred into our memories. However, we will only remember the good memories so that their spirit may live on." Mrs. Smith acknowledged.  
  
Relena took a quick glance around the room and noticed all the other family members were nodding in agreement save one. She noticed a young man standing far at the back, eyes glaring deeply into Relena.   
  
Mrs. Sackheim reached for Relena's elbow and helped her up from their kneeling position. "Please stand, Relena. There is no need for you to feel any shame whatsoever. Our husbands will continue to live in us and that's all that really matters."  
  
Suddenly the man marched right up to them and shrieked with venom, "Mother! How could you say that? Do you have any idea what she has done to our family?" He was too angry to contain himself and everyone in the room gasped. The air turned much colder from his intrusion.   
  
"Darwin, please calm yourself." Mrs. Sackheim soothed his son. "Anger will simply lead to more anger. More anger will ultimately lead to more hatred. Is that what you want your father's memory to be solely based on?"   
  
Without answering his mother's question, he turned to face the rest of the audience. "I can't believe you. ANY of you!" Darwin spat out. Then he pointed an accusatory finger at Relena and vowed with every fiber of his being, "Make no mistake, Relena Darlian. You will pay for this."   
  
TBC…

NOTE: Special thanks to …

Captain Stu  
  
Sereta-Onyx  
  
Ainohikari  
  
CrimsonDragon010  
  
crystal-gundam  
  
Lady Tigress  
  
Auren   
  
Inferna  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl  
  
Paper Stars  
  
Angle of Peace  
  
Ebony  
  
Kaizer  
  
Tori  
  
Ashley Ortiz  
  
Search and Seek and Destroy  
  
LadySilverDragon2  
  
Cyberwing  
  
Chihomi-sama  
  
Tumbleweed1  
  
Darth  
  
Kat-Tastrophe  
  
LEXY ANN  
  
Otakuzoku  
  
flaming-amber  
  
Akasha Ravensong  
  
babegalanime   
  
Jaxie   
  
Geminia  
  
Sidekickwannabe  
  
Jewls2


	22. New Beginnings

PERFECT ASSASSIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters in any way.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Once he finished throwing his insulting accusations to the members of the room especially Relena, Darwin charged out of the room and left the air stagnant and unbearably tense.   
  
Mrs. Sackheim saved them all the embarrassment of finding something to break the ice. She took Relena's hand in hers and apologized, "I'm sorry for my son's behavior. Although he may have just turned 19, you would think he was still a young child. He will get over this in due time, as we all will."   
  
Relena offered a small smile and replied with great emotion, "I understand what his state of mind must be going through and there's no need to apologize. I thank you."   
  
"Oh, there is one more thing." Mrs. Smith mentioned as she stood to join the other two main female leads in the room. "There will be no trial for you. We've already made the arrangements and have clearly discussed this issue with the justice system that there would be no need to put you through something as harsh as public scrutiny."  
  
"As for 'punishment,'" Mrs. Sackheim chuckled at the word, "You'll be instructed to serve the rest of your time helping the public service sector and dealing in the political arena. Pretty harsh punishment, huh?" They all smiled at Relena.   
  
That didn't make any sense to Relena. She thought that she would have to face her own trial and sentence for the deaths. The so-called punishment they have bestowed upon her didn't sound any different from what she was doing before. No question, she was ready to contemplate for her actions and serve the rest of her life in prison. Relena was bewildered by the kind generosity shown by all of them and for once in her life, Relena was speechless. The tears streaking down her face were all the words they needed for her gratitude.   
  
--------------------  
  
Two months have passed and life seemed to have found its routine once again. Relena kept herself occupied with public appearances and making nation-wide presentations regarding disarmament and critical current issues. As the days progressed, she felt better about herself through her undisguised efforts in spreading the word and ensuring the safety of all citizens. She wasn't able to return as Vice Foreign Minister, however, but she found something even more meaningful to work with. The memories of Dominic Sackheim and William Smith continue to burn her drive and determination. She would never forget their sacrifice for peace.   
  
And two months… since she's heard anything from Heero. She could only recall the last time with him, when he was trying to revive her. After that, he didn't bother to make any further contact. Relena didn't know how to react to this. Should she be glad that he maintained his distance? Or did she want something more to come of their strange unprecedented relationship? Perhaps it was the right idea for him not to come looking for her. How could something that feels so right be wrong? Relena couldn't even understand why she loved the Perfect Soldier, but the bottom line was, she still did.   
  
The worst feeling was that there was nothing she could do with her thoughts. She decided not to think any further on such matters of the heart and live life as if she never met Heero Yuy.   
  
--------------------  
  
Two months. Heero did not even make the slightest attempt to reach Relena. Standing by the shattered window, through McCallister's own doing, he watched patiently as the ambulance transported her away from the site. Through the weeks of her recovery, he managed to keep up with her condition through Sally Po. Not once did he consider the option of visiting her and he didn't know why.   
  
The newly discovered feelings he acquired were so strange to him that he didn't know how to carry on from this point and it frustrated him beyond belief. Thousands of images fluttered in his memory of all his encounters with Relena and in every incident, he always felt differently somehow, not as in control as the Perfect Soldier should be. She made him more human than anything he's ever experienced. What really troubled him was the fact that he couldn't treat her in kind.   
  
Was this what most people would classify as 'love?' He didn't know. Perhaps love was too strong a word he was looking for or maybe the perfect word to summarize his thoughts for Relena.   
  
As soon as the incident was over, Une offered him a position with Preventers once again and he felt it would be in everyone's interest if he returned as well, especially the interest of a certain blond female. And now, he found himself typing away on his laptop, gathering information for his most recent assignment.   
  
For some reason, it didn't feel the same without Relena nearby. And why couldn't he get her out of his mind? It seemed as if he couldn't turn his thoughts away from her. Be it at work or at home, something would always remind him of Relena.   
  
--------------------  
  
She changed out of her work attire and slipped on snug cotton sweatshirt and pants for the remainder of the evening. For once, Relena didn't want to have her thoughts wandering to a certain individual so she flipped open the most recent novel under her reading light. Sitting comfortably in her ottoman, she allowed the words drown out the rest of the world and soon found herself immersed in a fifteenth century romance novel of two young lovers destined to be apart. They climb heaven and earth to return to each other, disregarding all bounds. She envied the characters for their tenacity and the undying heartfelt passion they had for one another. If only she could share half of their joy…   
  
Suddenly the door to her room opened with one quick brush of the hand and the intruder barged in as if he owned the place. The sound shook her from her reverie and Relena soon found herself facing the wrong end of a gun barrel.   
  
The weapon was held so firmly in his hand and she didn't doubt for a minute that he knew how to use it with precision. From the moment he entered the room and their eyes connected for a brief second, she knew what he wanted. Darwin had finally come to live out his promise and kill her for his father's sake.   
  
She knew that she'd never forget the look of his eyes, filled with such intensity and an overwhelming flood of anger and abhorrence. In fact, Relena probably knew better than anyone what was going through the mind of Dominic Sackheim's heir.   
  
"Darwin, if I may, could I have one last request?" Relena asked gently, eyes never wavering from his.   
  
Judging by the way he gripped the gun handle tighter, she knew she needed to be careful.   
  
"Please." She added.   
  
Thinking further on the subject, he finally gave a curt nod and aimed the gun higher to her chest level. "Tread very carefully, Ms. Darlian, for this will be your last night on this Earth."   
  
She complied as she slowly stood and took careful steps to her dresser. Relena reached for the handle and moved aside a few articles of clothing before her hand brushed against the surface of a cold, black, 9 mm glock. It was the very same weapon she held in her hands when she tried her own taste of vengeance all those years ago. Looking back, she felt foolish that she would have almost committed such a hateful crime against Lady Une. Was it also foolish of him, now, to be repeating her mistakes that she thankfully didn't execute?   
  
Despite the feeling of disgust as she wrapped her slim fingers around the base of her weapon, she laid it flat on her palm and turned back around to face him. "Use mine."   
  
--------------------  
  
Long after the showdown, Quatre returned back to his estate and conducted business as usual. On that night, he suddenly had an overwhelming bunch of emotions ringing through his head.   
  
Pain…. Antagonism…. Acceptance…. Fate….   
  
The taste of tears was so powerful in his mouth that he was taken aback by the cloud of emotions. What did they mean? He decided to ignore the feelings and tried returning to work. Instead of dissipating into the dust, the emotions grew stronger and soon he found images accompanying the emotions through his mind. An image of Relena flashed right through his psyche and he knew that something was wrong.   
  
The moment he disconnected the phone call with Quatre, Heero slashed through the city streets as he tried cutting all corners to reach Relena as soon as possible. He didn't like how exasperated Quatre sounded on the phone… something about Relena being in trouble. Why couldn't this nightmare ever end?   
  
For once in his life, Heero didn't care about anything anymore. The mission didn't matter anymore. Relena 'was' his mission and will always be his mission. He would not lose her again. The Japanese male hated himself for feeding her to the wolves in so many occasions but it was going to stop tonight even if it killed him.   
  
'Hang on, Relena.' He thought to the chilling air of the night wind.   
  
--------------------  
  
Darwin took one cautious step towards her and decided to humor his intended victim by complying with her request. Using his open hand, he snatched the gun away from her grasp and tucked his own weapon behind his back pocket and aimed her weapon back at his target. He didn't understand the significance of why she would want to be killed by her own gun but he didn't bother questioning her strange motives. What did it matter anyway? She would be dead shortly.   
  
"Before you pull that trigger, may I please say one more thing?" Relena asked ever so patiently.  
  
He continued staring straight at her, waiting almost as if he had all the time in the world. The young man before her was the embodiment of all her wrong doings. As much as she didn't want to believe, it eerily felt as if she was facing her fifteen-year-old self when she was engulfed with the same pain, adamant frustration, and extreme loathing for the world. Their tacit similarities were astoundingly uncanny. She remembered that the fifteen-year-old Relena wanted nothing more but to see her father avenged, the father she loved and admired beyond imagination. He, too, was feeling this conflicting battle in his head and she desperately wanted to reach out to him.  
  
She began, "This world has never been a fair place. I should know. You see, I witnessed the assassination of my own father when I was young. You know the reason why I killed your father and Mr. Smith. What I did was wrong. Darwin, I will have to live with that mistake for the rest of my life! Please understand that you, too, will have the smell of death on your hands that will never wash away. With that said, are you sure you won't have any regrets, any second thoughts five, no make that, ten years down the road? I would never want to see you suffer the same way as I have suffered these past two months. I'm sure I will have to face the consequences of my actions for the rest of my life, that is, if I live to see tomorrow. Do you understand what I am saying?"   
  
He couldn't believe how trusting she was. The young man was flabbergasted by her speech and he couldn't help but think about the authenticity of her words. No wonder his mother liked her so much. However, despite her convincing speech, he didn't want to be bewitched by her words and shook off everything that she said.   
  
Darwin merely responded, "You know I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here now would I?" Although he sounded a bit shaky, not as confident as he first walked in the room, Relena knew he was still making sure that his threat was carried through.   
  
"Is this really what you want?" She asked again for confirmation, indifferent of his response.   
  
Finally averting his eyes from her sorrowful spheres, he nodded slowly and whispered, "Yes."  
  
Relena nodded with understanding and ordered, "Don't miss."   
  
"I won't." He replied with veracity, "You certainly didn't!" She closed her eyes slowly and waited.   
  
--------------------  
  
Heero raced through the streets, darting vehicles left and right until he finally approached her building. He unlocked the main gate using the same code she had for years. Relena really should be more careful with her security system but now was not the time to fret on something like that. Slightly irritated from her lack of sense, he walked right through the main door that was left unlocked and he followed the voices from the second story.   
  
Despite the muffled words, he could still make out Relena's voice, "Is this really what you want?"   
  
"Yes." Came a younger male's voice.   
  
"Don't miss." Relena again.   
  
"I won't…. You certainly didn't!" By this time, Heero had already positioned himself right against the door to the room and gun ready in hand. He was prepared to pounce in on any time to prevent any more casualties.   
  
-Click-   
  
Someone's safety was switched off and Heero knew that sound could only mean one thing. Relena then heard the exploding sound of a gun being fired and she knew for certain that she had been shot. However, it didn't feel as if she was shot. She reopened her eyes and noticed Darwin grasping at his bleeding hand and she was more surprised to see Heero in there with them. Heero held his weapon that was recently fired, loosely at his side.   
  
"Relena, are you alright?" The Perfect Soldier asked.   
  
"Ye..Yes, I'm fine. How is he doing?" She asked, looking fearful for Darwin's life.   
  
By the impact of the bullet piercing his hand, it was only a reflexive action for him to drop his weapon. He cried silently as he cradled his injured hand that was bleeding profusely. The 19 year-old teenager suddenly turned into a young boy confused with his life and the situation. She didn't even recall him crying out. Darwin must've still been in shock.   
  
"He'll be fine." Heero answered stoically as he reached for his phone to call an ambulance.   
  
Relena couldn't believe how impassive Heero was with the whole situation. It felt as if he had returned to his old self again, unconcerned for anyone's welfare save the mission. Will she ever be able to help him see the brighter side of life or is he lost to them all forever?   
  
She knelt in front of Darwin and used her handkerchief to apply pressure to the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. He noticed that her hands and clothes were being stained from his blood and he tried pulling his hand away in shame. Relena simply applied more pressure to the hand and it seemed as if the wound stopped bleeding temporarily.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Darlian." Darwin sobbed between words. "I guess I was still so angry from the sudden death of my dad. I didn't know who else to blame? I miss him so much."  
  
In near tears herself, Relena answered, "Time will heal all wounds. Just give it time, as I have. To this day, I am still contemplating my father's death. You will overcome this obstacle in your life, I promise you."  
  
She waited by the steps to the main entrance as the ambulance drove off with Darwin safely in tow. Heero stood merely five feet from her, seeing off the ambulance as well. Once the emergency vehicle was out of sight, Relena turned to Heero.   
  
"Some night, huh? I don't know how you knew but thank you for coming tonight. If it weren't for you, Darwin would've needed to live with killing a human life and that…."   
  
"It was Quatre who informed me that something might have been wrong at your place and I decided to take a look. Lucky guess." Heero interrupted, slightly angered. "Do you ever think of yourself over anyone else?"   
  
"Wha… What do you mean?" She asked, unsure of what he was implying. Not wanting to dig further on the issue, she turned back to her house. "Anyways, it's getting late. You should get home. Good night."   
  
"Wait." He reached for her wrist and pulled her into his warm embrace in the blink of an eye.   
  
"Heero?" Relena said, extremely shocked from his display of emotion. "What are you doing?"   
  
He didn't answer but only held onto her. Heero couldn't get enough of her scent and he knew this is where he wanted to be. He didn't know how to tell her yet but perhaps one day, he will finally be able to reveal everything to her. The Perfect Soldier only said, "Let's just stay out here a little longer, okay?"   
  
END  
  
NOTE: Thank you all for those who have been such stronger supporters of this fic! Part of the credit for this chapter would have to go to Purdy. Thank you for your ideas!! I hope I didn't butcher them too badly LOL. Once again, thank you!!! Your ideas always inspire me to write great fics!  
  
Heeroyuy195 - Buddy! I mentioned you way back in ch. 15 when I made my very first 'thank you' list haha... But to make things clear, I'd like to thank you personally for being such a great supporter not only for this fic but for most of my other fics!!! I really do appreciate your reviews and your comments!! You're the best. =)  
  
For those JK fans out there, I DO have another fic coming your way VERY SOON!!! It'll be filled with hot drama and interesting plots featuring our favorite Gundam couple OF COURSE! So please stay tuned! 


	23. AN: Sequel

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Just a note for you guys who are interested, a passionate reader wrote a sequel to Perfect Assassin so if you're interested, the fic is called "Frozen Reflection" written by Purdy.

Do check it out! It's worth the read!

Peace,  
JK


End file.
